Hidden
by FireNutZuko
Summary: For all her life, Yuuki lived with Kaien Cross, not knowing what she truly was. She was well hidden from all of vampire society, well protected by her adopted father. What if Yuuki had grown up as a pureblood vampire living with the Chairman?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Okay, so I got one of my friends into VK and we started wondering what it would be like if Yuuki had grown up as a vampire. We know it's been done a million times before, but, we swear, this one will be totally different! My friend helps with ideas and she helped me write the prologue! Ain't that good teamwork? Well... I'll be writing it with her helping with ideas after this.**

* * *

_Today is the day I finally get to reveal what I want for Yuuki,_ thought Juuri, snuggling the baby Yuuki close. Juuri wanted Yuuki forever in her arms, to protect her against anything. She'd do that until the end if she had to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door. She hurried to the white steel door and opened it.

"Welcome old friend." She greeted, motioning him in.

"Is that her?" Juuri could hear the excitement in his voice.

"No, it's Kaname." She teased, leading them to their living room. Kaname sat on the white, suede couch, staring blankly out the window into the blizzard. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned.

"You remember Uncle Kaien?"

"You mean Kaien Cross?" Kaname asked blankly. Juuri ignored him.

"Please, sit down, may I get you something?" She offered, he shook his head and looked around, "Haruka!" She called. Soon he was at her side, pecking her cheek. He sat next to Kaien Cross, nodding at him.

"So what's been happening with you?" Cross asked.

"I had Yuuki." She smiled softly, nuzzling her nose with the now asleep Yuuki, "She's the reason I called you here." All of them turned their heads toward her. She had their full attention, "I need to ask you a favor Kaien." And she glanced at her husband, eyeing him. All he could do was nod.

"I'll do anything." The Chairman promised, noticing the serious air around him. He could tell something wasn't right.

"Will you be Yuuki's godfather?" She asked as the words burned in her mouth.

"Of course, is there an urgency to this?"

Everyone twitched and became tense, even young Kaname.

"Yes." Her eyes burned. She felt as if she might collapse. Haruka rushed to her side, supporting her, "I want you to do something for me when you have her."

"Everything-" Cross started, but didn't finish.

"Promise me something!" She pleaded.

"But-"

"Promise!" She begged.

"Anything." He promised gravely.

"I want you to treat her as if you were me." She looked away, tears forming in her light brown eyes, "I want to raise her, Yuuki, as a normal, human girl! Just to help her break away from the fate of a pureblood... and smile happily." Juuri nuzzled Yuuki as tears fell down her cheeks.


	2. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': This is chap's just a series of flashbacks. It could be considered another part of the prologue... idk.**

* * *

It had been 5 years since he made that promise to Juuri. 5 years since he had seen Juuri cry. 5 years since the Kurans had said goodbye to the baby. 5 years since Kaien Cross had taken the baby, Yuuki, in. 5 years since Kaien had adopted her. And 5 years since Yuuki had last seen her family.

Juuri had said it would be too risky to visit Yuuki through the tears she was shedding. Kaien understood why since Haruka had explained to him that the Senior Council was planning to use the purebloods for their power. No one had to say that they didn't want Yuuki to go through that. Yuuki didn't need to grow up in a world where her blood was wanted.

Kaien watched the innocent little girl play in the pure white snow through the window. She was ignorant as to where she came from, who her parents were, what she was... Kaien had decided it was better that way in order to protect her. He knew she would be mad at him when she learned the truth, but, for now, it was the best thing to do.

Kaien wondered how Juuri, Haruka, and Kaname were since the last time he wrote them to update them on how Yuuki was. He hoped they were doing okay and would visit Yuuki one of these days. The Chairman had told her she was adopted and, even though she continued smiling, Kaien knew she was hurting deep inside. He knew that Yuuki desperately wanted to know her real family, but Yuuki knew that Kaien was the one that had taken care of her for the majority of her short life.

Yuuki ran inside to escape the cold, her face a bright red. Kaien helped her take off her light blue mittens, coat, and white boots.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked her as he led her to the kitchen.

"Yes please." She responded, her small voice held innocence that he had heard in no other child. Kaien made her a cup of packaged hot chocolate in her favorite mug, a blue one with snowflakes. He put in some mini marshmallows before putting it on the table in front of her. Yuuki used the spoon to stir in the marshmallows and to help cool it off. Kaien smiled when Yuuki took small sips from it, getting a foamy chocolate mustache.

"Yuuki, what do you want for lunch?" He asked her just as there was a knock on the door, "I'll be right back." Kaien went to the front wooden door and opened it. He blinked a few times due to who was at the door.

"Otou-san, who is it?" Yuuki asked as she ran to the front hall. She stopped in the middle of the hall due to seeing someone she didn't know in the doorway. The person smiled at Yuuki as Kaien let them in and closed the door. The person turned to look at Cross, the smile leaving their face.

"Kaien Cross, I am here to tell you about my parents." The voice said, it had a semi-deep tone, it was obviously male.

"Yuuki, please go to your room and play with your toys." Kaien softly ordered her and she nodded before running up the stairs to her room, "What is it, Kaname?" He asked when he was sure Yuuki was out of hearing range.

"My parents, Juuri and Haruka, are dead." Kaname informed the chairman. Cross' light brown eyes widened behind his glasses.

"How?" Kaien asked, his voice trembled a bit.

"Rido came looking for her." Kaname stated, "It was Juuri's-" The Chairman cut him off.

"They were your parents even if you're the Kuran ancestor!" His voice was slightly raised, he didn't want to alarm Yuuki. Kaname sighed at what the Chairman said, it was true that he never really had someone to call parents until he was put in that boy's body by Rido.

"It was mom's last wish that Yuuki stay here and that, in your academy, a class for vampires be established. I believe the two of you have discussed both." He said and Kaien nodded in response, "That's all I have to say. I still have to talk to the council about their deaths."

"Will Rido be coming here?" Cross asked and Kaname shook his head.

"I destroyed his body, but I couldn't kill him. It will take him awhile until his body is put back together." He replied and Kaien nodded again, "I'll be going now. Goodbye." Kaname turned and walked out the door, going back to the Kuran mansion to answer the council's questions.

Kaien sighed, he had to pretend nothing was wrong, for Yuuki's sake. He didn't want her to think something was wrong, despite being so young she was quite perceptive. Cross knew that Yuuki would do everything she could to find out what was wrong if there was any indication. The Chairman walked to Yuuki's room and opened the door.

"Want to help Daddy make lunch?" He asked her with the usual smile on his face. Yuuki nodded and the two walked to the kitchen.

* * *

They had been walking for hours since Kaien had decided to take Yuuki to town for the day. Despite carrying a few bags, he held her small hand in his large one as they walked through the crowded streets. Cross knew that there could be some vampires in the crowd that escaped death when Rido attacked the Kurans. The Chairman knew he was being paranoid, but he was a former vampire hunter and he had to keep that promise.

Kaien looked down at Yuuki with a smile on his face, she seemed so interested in turning her head this way and that to see everything. Cross was purposely taking her to the park now so he could rest and she could play if she wanted to.

"Yuuki, please stay where I can see you." Kaien told her as they reached the park and she nodded in response. Cross let go of her hand and the two walked in separate directions. The Chairman sat down on the bench with the bags beside him while Yuuki went towards the sand box.

She saw boys, a little older then herself, making sandcastles in it as she went closer. Yuuki stopped in front of the sandbox just as one of the kids got out of it, standing in front of her. He was a few inches taller then her and seemed scary to her.

"Move." The boy said and she blinked a few times. Yuuki didn't think that someone could be that rude.

"Um... I was wondering if I could play with you and your friends." She asked him and he looked at her as if she were insane.

"No way! You have cooties!" The boy exclaimed and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Cooties?" Yuuki questioned.

"I'm not telling you if you don't know!" He said as he pushed her out of his way to get some sticks for the sandcastles. Even though it wasn't that hard of a push, Yuuki lost her balance and fell down, landing on her butt. Tears formed in her light brown eyes due to landing on the unforgiving ground. She felt someone pick her up a few seconds later.

Yuuki looked at the face of the person that picked her up. She saw it was the boy that came to the house a few months ago to talk to Kaien. Kaname softly sighed when he saw the tears in her eyes. He walked to where he knew the Chairman would be and set her down on the ground in front of the bench.

"Kaien, keep a more watchful eye on her." Kaname told him before looking down at Yuuki with a small smile, "Bye bye." He then walked off leaving the two to stare after him.

"Yuuki, let's go home." Kaien said as he stood up and picked up their bags. Yuuki nodded in response and the two started walking back to the house.

"Otou-san, who's that boy?" She asked him.

"He is the son of an old friend." He responded after a few long moments of silence.

"Why does he seem to be sad?" Yuuki questioned and looked up at Kaien.

"I'll tell you that someday." Cross replied as he opened the front door of the house.

* * *

At the age of 12, Yuuki was told to lock all the doors and windows since Kaien had an errand to run and couldn't take her with. The brunette was kneeling in front of the fireplace, poking at the fire. She got up as she heard the door open and quickly walked to the front hall. Yuuki blinked a few times due to the Chairman having two boys about the same age as her with him.

"Yuuki, their parents were killed by a bad vampire." Cross informed her and Yuuki's eyes widened, "Their names are Zero and Ichiru. I have to talk to the police, I'll leave them in your care." Kaien walked off, leaving the three alone. Yuuki walked out the door and over to the two. She saw that one of their eyes, Zero's, held hatred while the other pair of lavender eyes, Ichiru's, held curiosity, questions.

"Come on, there's a bath ready." Yuuki said as she helped them inside and to the bathroom, "Do you mind if I take your jackets off?" After getting no response, that's what she did, her eyes widened again at the blood she saw on their necks and shoulders. Yuuki grabbed two washcloths and put them each in the bathtub. She then walked back over to them, "Do you mind if I clean you?" Again, there was no response. The brunette gently wiped the blood off their necks and shoulders. Yuuki was relieved to find that they weren't hurt.

* * *

Yuuki, now 13, no matter how much she drank there was still in a burning in her throat. Kaien walked into the kitchen when she was on her tenth glass of water. He had a feeling of what was going on as he held a white pill.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Cross asked her and she turned to ook at him.

"Otou-san, no matter how much I drink there's still a burning in my throat." The brunette informed him which caused the Chairman to gently smile.

"I have kept you from this truth long enough..." Kaien told her, "Yuuki, you're a vampire."

"V-vampire?" She asked him in disbelief and he nodded.

"For years I've been working on a tablet, something that will dissolve in water and make a blood substitute." Cross informed her as he got her another glass of water. He dropped the white pill in it and the two watched it dissolve and make the water a diluted red color, "Here, try it." Kaien handed her the glass and watched her think for a few moments before cautiously sipping it.

"Arigatou, Otou-san." Yuuki said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

* * *

**'Nut': I thought that a flashback chapter was needed. Please click that green button and review!**


	3. First Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': WOO! The story now starts moving... very slowly right now though!**

* * *

"Now that the three of you are first year students at Cross Academy, you will be Guardians!" Kaien exclaimed to Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru. Yuuki nodded eagerly, Zero had his arms crossed, and Ichiru was wondering why he and Zero didn't want to go for a school year, "Here are your Guardian badges!" Cross gave all three of them a white armband with the school symbol on it, "You three are to protect the Day Class from the Night Class. Remember, the Day Class are supposed to be in their dorms by the time the Night Class comes out, which is right after the Day Class ends." The Chairman paused, "Oh! Classes have already ended, silly me." Yuuki quickly put on her Guardian armband before running off to the gates of the Moon Dorm. Zero and Ichiru also put on their armbands before walking after her.

"You're all supposed to be in your dorms!" Yuuki yelled at the Day Class, they had already been informed that there would be prefects put in place that day and who they would be.

"By you saying that, aren't you just trying to keep the Night Class all to yourself, Cross-san?" One of the girls asked her.

"Yeah, it just isn't fair! You're already close to them by being the Chairman's daughter!" Another complained and Yuuki's eyes narrowed a bit.

"It's curfew for the Day Class! Get to your dorms!" She yelled, but the Day Class girls just went closer to the gate and started yelling names of the Night Class, "Get back!" The brunette yelled as she tried pushing them back. She turned her head when she heard a creak and saw the gate's doors were opening, "... I didn't get them away in time..." Yuuki soon saw that the girls were in two lines on either side of the cement path, "Eh?!" She then looked from the Day Class to the Night Class then back to the Day Class, "Um... here you go." Yuuki then moved to stand in front of one row of girls.

"Good morning, ladies! You're all so energetic and cute today!" One of the Night Class members, a boy about 17 with messy blonde hair and blue eyes said as he waved at them. Unlike the Day Class who wore black uniforms, the Night Class wore white uniforms.

"Hanabusa." Another said, he looked about 17 with messy orange hair, amber eyes, and a silver hoop earring in his left ear.

"It's alright, you're cool too, Akatsuki!" The blonde, Aido Hanabusa, said to his cousin, Kain Akatsuki.

"Wild-sempai!"

"Kain-sempai!"

Aido Hanabusa's happy expression fell from his face as he stopped waving.

"Bang!" The blonde said as he made a gun gesture at the girls, making some faint, the others that liked him surrounded him, pushing Yuuki down in the process.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" Another Night Class member that looked about 18 with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and mahogany eyes asked as he leaned down and offered his hand to her.

"Kaname-sempai." She said as she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked her and she started scratching the side of her head.

"I'm fi-." Yuuki paused when she felt people glaring at her and she jumped up, "I mean... It's my duty to help the Night Class get to class!"

"Don't be so formal." He told her as he stood up straight and put a hand through her long brunette hair, Kaien refused to let Yuuki get it cut, "It makes me feel lonely." Just then, a hand pulled Kaname's off of her head by the wrist.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed as she looked at him. She heard Ichiru telling the Day Class to get back to their dorms.

"Get to class, Kuran-sempai." The silver-haired teenager said with venom in his tone. Kaname walked away to meet up with the rest of the Night Class.

"You sure are scary," He said as he stopped and turned his head to look at Zero, "Mr Prefect." With that said, the Night Class walked to their class.

"It's past your curfew! Get back to your dorms!" Zero yelled at a group of Day Class girls, "Having to deal with you screaming 'kya, kya, kya' everyday from now on..." He was cut off with a punch to the back.

"You were late." Yuuki reminded him as she continued to punch him, "Don't act like you're all high-and-mighty."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Zero retorted as he pushed her with a hand to her head, "You're too easy to figure out." He told her and Yuuki blinked a few times, "It has nothing to do with you wanting to protect everyone."

"Shut up!" Yuuki told him as she put her fist back at her side and looked to the side.

"Yuuki already knows that they're different then us." Ichiru informed his twin brother, referring to the Night Class.

"I'll patrol near where the Night Class is having classes." Yuuki told them as she walked off. Ichiru walked off to the forest of the Academy while Zero went to patrol near the Day Class dorms.

"That Kiryuu really pisses me off! Grabbing Kaname-sama's arm like that!" Aido said as he scribbled over the doodle of Zero he had in his notebook.

"Ah, what's this?" A young woman about 17 with long dark blonde hair and gray-brown eyes asked as she picked up the notebook and looked at the Zero doodle, "Doing all of this, it's like you're in love with him or something."

"Who would be?! If I could, I'd like to destroy him that stupid prefect!" Aido yelled at her.

"She sure seems like she'd be tasty. That girl." A boy about 16 with messy dark red hair and gray eyes said. The room was silent for about a minute.

"Shiki." A guy about 17 with light blonde hair past his neck and green eyes, Ichijou Takuma, said.

"Here, feed." A girl also about 16 with orange hair in pigtails held by two black ribbons and clear blue eyes, Touya Rima, said as she threw two blood tablets into Shiki's mouth.

"You seem pretty interested in that girl, Kaname-sama." The one that held Aido's notebook said.

"Yes, you're right." Kaname said as he looked out the window. She a corner of the notebook into Aido's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" He yelled as he stood up and threw the notebook somewhere on the floor, "RUKA! I'll kill you!" Hanabusa yelled at her as she ran her hand through her hair, flipping it, with her eyes closed.

"The moon is going behind the clouds." The Night Class looked at the speaker.

"From here on is our time... the Night of the Vampire." When the lantern went out as the moon went behind the clouds, all of their eyes turned blood red.

Yuuki walked through the hallways with her head down. She knew that she couldn't keep her being a vampire a secret from everyone, besides Cross, forever. The brunette stopped outside the door she knew the Night Class was in. Yuuki looked at it before sighing and walked outside onto a stone path outside on the third story of the main building.

"How are they doing tonight?" A voice asked her, she turned her head and saw it was only Zero.

"They're fine." She told him, "No one's causing problems and no one from the Day Class is out. It's like there's almost no need for us." Yuuki told him with a smile.

"Do you truly believe that humans and vampires can co-exist peacefully?" Zero asked her which caused the smile to fall from her face.

"Yeah, I do." Yuuki told him as a breeze picked up and blew their hair and clothing.

"Then you're a fool just like the Chairman." He told her before walking off, leaving her to her thoughts. Yuuki started walking again and stopped as she saw a Night Class student, Ruka, looking out the windows. _I already know that not all vampires are kind. _Yuuki thought as Ruka turned her head and walked off. The brunette sighed as she saw two students from the Day Class breaking the rules. Yuuki jumped down from a railing, grabbed a tree, swung from the branch, and landed gracefully on the ground.

"It's past curfew, what are your names and classes?" She asked the two as she stood to her full height of 5' and showed them the front of her armband.

"We were just going to take some pictures of the Night Class." One of the girls said.

"We weren't- Ow!" The other girl said as she stood up and almost fell down.

"Are you alright?!" The first one asked her companion.

"Oh no... blood is bad. Hurry, get back to your dorms!" Yuuki exclaimed as she tried to push them in the right direction. She heard a noise and quickly got Artemis from a strap on her thigh, throwing it up in the air, and catching it when it transformed into a rod, the handle not rejecting her. Yuuki swung it and hit a hand, blue electricity appeared.

"That was close, as to be expected from the Chairman's daughter." Kain said, he was there with his cousin.

"Kain-sempai. Aido-sempai. What are you doing out of class?" She asked them.

"We smelled some blood so we came to see what had happened." Aido replied as he closed his eyes, "Ah, it smells so good."

"What should we do?! He said we smell nice!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Get back to class!" Yuuki yelled at him.

"You're so cruel, Yuuki-chan." Aido told her, "We only came to see what had happened." He opened his eyes and they were blood red.

"Aido-sempai, if you hurt either of these girls-"

"That good smell I was talking about was your own blood, Yuuki-chan." He told her as he grabbed her wrist to bring her hand to his mouth. _Dammit! When I grabbed that branch..._ Yuuki thought, "You're really tempting me... really..." Aido told her as he sunk his fangs into her hand.

"A fang?!"

"A vampire?!"

"Aido-sempai! Stop it!" Yuuki yelled as she tried to get her hand free and the two girls fainted. Feeling like someone else was controlling him, Aido let go of her hand. Yuuki brought her hand in front of her and watched it quickly heal.

"A pure-" Aido was cut off as a knife was at his throat and a gun was pointed at his head.

"Getting drunk on the scent of blood and showing your true self, vampire." Zero said with much disgust.

"Was their blood so tempting?" Ichiru asked as he pressed the knife harder into Aido's throat, some blood appearing.

"Zero! Ichiru! Calm down!" Yuuki told them, Ichiru took the knife away from Aido's throat and put it back in his belt while Zero continue pointing the gun at Aido's head, "Zero!" Zero slowly put the gun back in his blazer as Kaname appeared.

"Kain, why didn't you stop Aido?" He asked and Kain sighed, "Kiryuu, is it alright for Seiren erases their memories and takes them to the Chairman?" Kaname questioned just as a girl about 18 with short silver hair and gray eyes jumped down and erased the two girl's memories of the night.

"Whatever." Zero replied and pulled Yuuki by the wrist away with Ichiru following them, "It smells too much like blood there."

"Yuuki, where are you hurt?" Ichiru asked her and she looked at him.

"No, I'm fine... one of those girls was hurt though..." She informed them.

"Them liking that scent is really just proof that they're really just animals." Zero said and Yuuki glanced at the path. _So that's how Zero truly feels about all vampires... _She thought, _If he does find out what I am, then that's the end of our friendship._

"10 days of supension." Kain reminded Aido who sighed.

"It was worth it for her blood." He informed Kain, "I can't live off these blood tablets for much longer. I just..." Without any warning, a hand went across his face, leaving a scratch.

"You just?" Kaname asked, making it known he was the one that slapped Aido.

"I'm sorry..." Aido replied before Kaname walked away.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He paused, "Yuuki isn't what everyone believes she is." Kain looked at his cousin, "I could tell by the taste of her blood..."

"Hanabusa, don't say that unless you want to get slapped again." Kain warned his cousin.

* * *

**'Nut': And Aido's the first to figure it out, lol. Remember reviews help updating a lot!**


	4. Second Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': First of all... I'm applying for a job, my first job ever. If I get that job, I'll be working in a grocery store. Crap... then I'll have to balance school, working, writing, and making vids. Junior year is going to suck if I do get that job. Secondly... I'll now be staying after school on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and every other Friday for help with geometry. Yeah, I'm failing that class, but at least I have an A+ in US History! Thirdly... "Hidden" will probably follow the manga a little more since I don't want to keep pausing the episodes. Yeah, you can call it being lazy, but pausing the epis is more time consuming. Anyways... please enjoy the second (official) chapter of "Hidden"! YAY FOR V-DAY! Wait... IT'S NOT FEBRUARY... Oh well!**

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Hold on, the ribbon..."

"Who're you giving that to?"

"What?! You know who!"

A group of girls were standing outside the Moon Dorm's gates before classes. It was St Xocolatl's Day, the day girls confess their love to the guy they like by giving them chocolate. To some it was annoying and pointless while to other's it meant a lot.

"It's morning... but they're already waiting for the Night Class?!" Yuuki asked herself aloud as she jumped onto the stone wall next to the big wooden doors before blowing the whistle.

**TWEET!**

"Everybody in the Day Class has classes now!" Yuuki yelled after taking the whistle out of her mouth, "Please go back to your classrooms!" She turned and saw a girl trying to climb over the wall, "Hey, you there!"

"I'm going to offer my chocolate." The girl told Yuuki, she had brown hair in two braids, brown eyes, and glasses.

"Don't climb that walls!"

The girl lost her balance on her friend's shoulders and they started falling over. One of the Kiryuu's caught the girl before she hit the ground. Everyone was in shock, they didn't expect that to happen.

"Um... thank you, Kiryuu."

"Hey, Zero! Nice catch!" Yuuki exclaimed as she slid in their direction.

"Let me tell you something..." Zero started after putting the girl down and as Yuuki climbed off the wall, "The Night Class doesn't leave the dorms before twilight. If you have something you want to give them, come back then. If you make too much of a fuss, I'll personally make sure that this event, held once every year, will be canceled."

"You don't have to say something that will make you even more hated by the girls on St Xocolatl's Day." Ichiru informed his brother as he walked over, "You won't even get friendship chocolate." Yuuki and him both patted Zero's back.

"Our role is to make sure the Day Class doesn't find out the truth about the Night Class." Zero reminded them as he walked to class.

"Yeah... we do have to be on our guard tonight." Yuuki agreed as she and Ichiru followed him.

At the lunch break, the three Guardians went to the Chairman's office since he had to tell them something "important." They all blinked at the serious expression on his face. If it was something they already knew, he didn't have to remind them.

"Since today is St Xocolatl's Day, you all have to be extra cautious. The Night Class' secret could get out." Cross told them, "And we don't want to deal with that."

"Yes, Headmaster!" Yuuki said and Ichiru nodded in agreement.

"You could just cancel this stupid event."

"If I do that, Kiryuu, there would be an uproar." Kaien started and got a stupid grin on his face, " It's because the vampires are beautiful and excellent." Yuuki and Ichiru both looked at Zero's expression which had turned into one of extreme hatred and annoyance.

"Don't praise those beasts to my face." Ichiru and Yuuki told the Chairman, "It's what he wants to say!"

"... Well..." Kaien started, "Since ancient times, vampires have been enemies of the humans, but there are vampires that want to live peacefully with us." He paused to look out the window, "I'm happy that I can educate that children of such vampires. That way, the children can become a bridge between vampires and humans. Zero, I want you to understand my way of thinking, not now, but eventually"

"That's impossible." Zero informed them, "Because it's impossible to erase the past."

Yuuki quickly thought before pulling out some random slips of paper from her pockets. She didn't want it to get any worse then it already was.

"Here, Otou-san! I have a St Xocolatl's Day gift for you!" She explained as she handed him 20 coupons for her shoulder massages, "And for you two!" The brunette then handed Ichiru a coupon for a free meal at a restaurant and a coupon good for 1 errand to Zero.

"You've been giving us the same things for years." Zero told her and she glared at him.

"Let's go! Lunch is about to end!" Ichiru informed them and they ran off to their last class of the day.

_I wonder why Otou-san says thing he knows will tear at the wounds in Zero's heart even more... and even Ichiru's..._ Yuuki thought with a sad look.

After the last class, everyone rushed to the Moon Dorm's gates. Yuuki, Ichiru, and Zero were having some issues controlling the Day Class girls. A few minutes before the Night Class was set to come out, the girls were finally behind gates.

"Wow! Everyone is really into it this year! This should be fun!" Aido exclaimed after the gates creaked open.

"Ahh..." Kain covered his mouth as he yawned, "I'm sleepy..."

"All right!" Yuuki exclaimed as she turned to look at the Night Class, "We're about to start the even for St Xocolatl's Day. The girls from the Day Class will enter the gates for the 'Chocolate Hand-off' race!" She explained to them, "Night Class, please stand in front of your own gate and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girls that are in line! Thank you for your cooperation!" The brunette then got a very serious expression and pointed at them, "Remember, this is not a joke! The girls are serious!"

"I've got to get all the chocolates!" Aido yelled as he quickly ran past Yuuki.

"Aido." Kaname said as he walked in front of the Night Class, "Behave yourself." The blonde instantly stopped running and turned to look at Kaname.

"Yes, President Kuran."

The Night Class boys then went to their own gates and started accepting chocolates from the girls. After awhile, their hands were getting full and the chocolate piles started reaching their noses. Yuuki and Ichiru were pushing back some girls in gates while Zero just glared at the ones that were getting out of hand.

"Yuuki, don't get hurt." Kaname said to her as he walked past.

"Yes." She replied as she started turning. The girls then knocked her down and a box of chocolate fell out of her pocket. Zero picked it up and threw it to Kaname, who effortlessly caught it.

"Thank you, Yuuki." Kaname said as he read the label and started walking off.

After Kaname left, Yuuki had to reprimand Aido for asking a girl what her blood type was. The two got annoyed looks before Ichiru glared at them, Zero had already abandoned the two. The girl mumbled something before walking off.

"Cross Yuuki, I know what you're hiding from everyone." Aido told her before walking to class. Yuuki's brown eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to be able to tell that just from tasting her blood. She decided that she would deal with that later.

After patrol, Yuuki and Ichiru were both exhausted. Ichiru went straight to bed while Yuuki decided to take a bath. The brunette dragged herself to the bathroom.

"Hey, there you are!" She exclaimed as she saw Zero sitting against a wall, "Zero, what happened?" Yuuki noticed his distant expression, "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself." The brunette reminded him as she kneeled down next to him gently dried his silver hair, "You have to wear your top right too." Yuuki then buttoned him his shirt before taking something out of her pocket, "Here! A chocolate for you! Now you can't say I've given you and Ichiru the same thing for years!" Yuuki pushed the ball into his mouth and grew annoyed at the disgusted face he made, "Hey! You're making a face as if it doesn't taste good!" She complained before standing up and turning away, "Whatever!" Her eyes spotted something on the floor, she dropped down to pick it up and examine it. _What's a blood tablet doing here?_ Yuuki thought as she stood up again.

* * *

**'Nut': I know it's shorter then the last one... Please review and it'll help make this story one of my top priorities! I'll even start writing the chapters during Language 10!**


	5. Third Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Neglecting homework is awesome! Yeah, I'm way too good at that. Anyways... time for the Third Night!**

* * *

Yuuki walked to the Moon Dorm's gates for Guardian duty as she remembered when Zero and Ichiru were brought to the house. She remembered how she asked them for permission for everything even though there was never a reply. Yuuki remembered always doing things slow and gentle when she had cleaned off the blood. She remembered thinking that they might've shattered if she wasn't caring. As she looked at the twins she realized they looked as pale as when she first met them on that fateful night.

As the Night Class was walking the path to school, Kaname broke away from the group and approached Zero and Ichiru. The rest of the Night Class stopped and everything turned quiet. Everyone knew that Zero despised Kaname, no one was really sure how Ichiru felt. Yuuki looked at the three, ready to intervene if need be.

"How are you now-a-days, Zero? Ichiru?" He asked them and got no response, "Take care." Kaname then turned around and walked with the rest of the Night Class to the classroom.

"I'm going to patrol near the pond." Zero told the other two once the Day Class was back in the dorms. Yuuki and Ichiru sighed before going off in separate directions.

After the moon rose, Zero realized he wasn't alone. He quickly got out the Bloody Rose gun and pointed it at the nearest figure.

"Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a human like you?!" Ruka yelled, despite having the gun to her throat, "I can't allow it!" Her fangs showed, normally emotionless gray-brown eyes burned a deep hatred, despite how beautiful she was, no one would want to be near her at this moment.

"Don't be too jealous, Ruka," Kain started, trying to reason with everyone, "And the rest of you, if Dorm Leader Kuran found out he would reprimand you." He then turned to Zero, "Hey, put that away, Kiryuu." Before anyone could blink, Kain had been flipped onto his back.

"How embarrassing." Rima and Shiki said in their monotone voices.

"Shut up!"

"So, you're all here to beat me up using Kuran as an excuse?" He questioned, "Come on, vampires." Zero smirked, "I've been pissed off lately."

"Hold it right there!" A high-pitched voice yelled from a few feet away, "Fighting is prohibited! It says so in the student handbook!" The only two people that really cared about Zero were Ichiru and Yuuki, since the voice was too high-pitched to be Ichiru's, it was Yuuki, "If you all want to fight so badly, as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I will be your first opponent!"

"Enough already." Kain said after he was back on his feet.

"Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore." Ruka sighed, "Let's go back to class." The group that had went to attack Zero followed Ruka and Kain back to class.

"Zero, what were you doing?" Yuuki asked him, voice full of concern, "I wasn't sure whether I should say this, but... you've been acting strange lately." She then reached for his hand as he started walking away, "Zero..."

"Leave me alone." He told her after slapping away her hand as he continued walking away. Yuuki held her hand to her chest as she watched him walk away. She knew there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Zero..." She said quietly as she walked through hallways.

_Rejection. A heart closed to me as always. I was always by Zero's side... I wonder why he doesn't trust me. _

Yuuki then ran down numerous flights of stairs before finding him with Ichiru.

"Zero... Ichiru..." She sighed in relief.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Zero yelled at her, tears started to form in Yuuki's eyes.

"Zero? Ichiru?"

"Don't look!"

Yuuki felt a pair of hands pull her towards a body. She knew they were Zero's hands, his were calloused while Ichiru's weren't. One of his hands was holding her wrist while the other had her face. Zero tilted Yuuki's head to the left before leaning down and licking her neck.

"Z-Zero?!" She felt like yelling, "Wha..."

Fangs pierced her neck like twin daggers. A few moments later, she felt another pair sink into the hand that Zero wasn't grasping. Blood cascaded down her neck, staining the white blouse she worse underneath the black blazer. Blood also ran down her hand. It started falling to the floor, landing with a plop, small pools formed.

"No..." Yuuki said, becoming frantic, "Stop!" She yelled before using some of her power push the two off of her. The brunette quickly put a hand to her neck, covering the worse of the two wounds, her arm shook.

_Their eyes have a blood colored glow... fangs protruding obscenely from their mouths... beasts in human form... this is their true from? Zero and Ichiru are vampires?!_

"Yuuki..." Zero started, sadness and anger in his voice.

"Why?" Yuuki questioned, surveying the amount of blood dripping from Zero's lips, chin, and to the floor while noticing how little blood was around Ichiru's lips.

"We're sorry." Ichiru apologized to her.

* * *

**'Nut': Wow, this chapter is currently the shortest. It did feel right to end it there though.**


	6. Fourth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did this would be be the actual story... but since I can't draw guys to save my life...**

**'Nut': I bet some of you are mad at me for ending the last chapter where it was, but at least I do my best to update everyday! Here's the next chapter before an angry mob comes after me!**

* * *

"Yuuki..." Zero started, "I..." Yuuki backed away before he could continue, she knew what he was thinking. She looked at Ichiru and saw nothing but remorse in his eyes, Yuuki knew he had always been the most understanding and forgiving of the two.

"Yuuki." A voice said from the stairs, the three would recognize that voice anywhere.

"K-Kaname-sempai."

"You two have been reduced to blood-thirsty beasts." He accused as he pushed Yuuki behind him.

"No!" Yuuki yelled as she ran out from behind Kaname and defensively stood in front of the two. She knew that, even though she was a pureblood, she was weak from having her blood drunk by two Level D's, but they were her friends no matter what. Besides being currently weak, Yuuki knew she was pale, clothing and areas of skin blood-stained.

Kaname knew Yuuki wouldn't be able to stand for much longer. He saw her legs start to shake. Kaname walked towards her and picked her up.

"You two devoured her mercilessly." He told the Kiryuu twins, "She could barely even stand." His mahogany eyes full of anger and hatred, "Was her blood really that delicious?"

"Zero... Ichiru..." Her voice was quiet, "Kaname-sempai, put me down."

Kaname ignored her as he walked down the stairs to get to the nurse's office. He passed Kaien who sighed, understanding why. Kaien walked to where Zero and Ichiru were to put them in their rooms until further notice.

"Kaname-sempai, I'm fine." Yuuki said a few minutes after she had been set on a chair, "I feel better after sitting down."

"Show me." He softly said as he tenderly tilted her head to look at the puncture wounds on her neck, "The blood has stopped flowing, but the punctures... he really pierced you deeply." Kaname moved his hand away from her, "Does it still hurt, Yuuki?"

Yuuki wiped the tears from her eyes before shaking her head.

"Kaname, shouldn't you be in class?" Kaien asked as he walked into the room, "The Night Class is getting noisy due to the smell of blood."

"Of course." Kaname said before walking off to calm the Night Class.

"I'm sorry I did my best to hide that Zero and Ichiru are vampires from you for all these years." Kaien told her as he cleaned off the dried blood, "I hope you can forgive me."

"I can't be mad at you for not telling me, Otou-san." She told him, "It was to protect them." Kaien nodded.

_Zero and Ichiru have suffered for 4 years... I wonder what they were thinking during that time... I know Zero hates vampire with all his being while Ichiru is more tolerant... All this time, Zero's hated himself and his brother!_

Without warning, Yuuki stood up and ran off to Zero's room.

"Yuuki!"

She didn't stop, she just continued to run.

Zero raised the gun to his head, he couldn't bring himself to even attempt to harm Ichiru. He barely even heard the door bang open.

"Zero!" Yuuki tackled him to his bed, holding the arm with the gun to the side, "What were you going to do?!"

"Nothing..."

"You're lying! You had the safety unlocked!"

"Why did you come here?" Zero asked her and there was no answer. He quickly flipped them so that Yuuki was laying on the bed and he was sitting next to her, "You heard it too? The sound of your blood being sucked by me. After having that experience, you can't act as if nothing has changed. So don't interfere anymore!" Zero then got off the bed and grabbed the bag he had packed earlier, "I want nothing to do with a vampire!" With that said, he left.

Yuuki sat up and saw the picture of her, Zero, and Ichiru the day before they started high school.

"_Hey! Zero, smile!" She and Ichiru had told him, but, still, he refused to smile._

_He's right that I have lied to him and Ichiru for years, but, that still doesn't change that I've always been by their side._

She quickly stood up and grabbed the Bloody Rose gun before running down the same path Zero had taken. Yuuki knew that she shouldn't be running due to all the blood she had lost, but she didn't care. She saw Ichiru trying to stop Zero from leaving.

"If you don't stop trying to leave, I'll shoot!" Yuuki yelled as she aimed the gun at Zero, finger on the trigger, her arms shaking, "I won't let you go like this!"

"Neither of us couldn't stop ourselves from devouring you, vampire."

"Zero, none of us chose to be a vampire." Ichiru reminded his brother.

"Shoot me. It's not a crime to kill a vampire."

"I won't do it! I can feel the pain that you're both hiding!" Yuuki yelled at them, "When that time comes... I can and will stop you both if you want me to!"

* * *

**'Nut': In the middle of writing this chapter my mom gave me 2 cookies! 1 chocolate chip and the other cherry chip/chocolate chip! They're fresh from the oven! I know, you're SO jealous! I also know that it's ANOTHER short chapter, hopefully they'll go from being 3 pages to being 5-6 pages again. Also, when I stayed after school for Geometry, the teacher was helping another student from Pre-Calc and apparently there's something called "period" in Pre-Calc. I could've made SO many inappropriate jokes, but I didn't.**


	7. Fifth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': So while I'm laughing about the "period being in Pre-Calc" thing, I'm writing. How smart of me.**

* * *

Yuuki walked to the Headmaster's office before classes. She walked in without knocking, knowing he would allow her in anyway. The brunette saw him sitting behind his desk looking tired as she walked towards him.

"Otou-san, I have to talk to you about Zero and Ichiru..." She told him as she looked at the ground.

"I figured as much." Kaien replied as he stood up and looked out the window, "Since you're a pureblood, your power alone should be enough to keep them from attacking people." He paused, "Ichiru can take the tablets with ease while Zero has problems. Zero's more of a threat then Ichiru."

Yuuki nodded in understanding before walking to class. She didn't see either of them all day. Right when lunch break started, she ran to the Moon Dorm's, past the creepy guard without talking to him.

"This something that we can only ask of you, the 'Miracle Genius'!" A voice said from inside.

"Please help us with our institute, seeing as how you wrote that research paper..." Another was heard.

"I'm not interested in day work, so if you could please leave." A third voice said just as Yuuki walked into the main hall, "The door is over there." The guy said with a gesture and saw who walked into the dorm, "Yuuki?!" Yuuki saw it was only Aido and two middle-aged men in the main hall, "Hey, it's time for you guys to leave." Aido said as he pushed the two out.

"I'm sorry for coming over." She apologized as the blonde closed the door.

"If it's you, it's okay." He replied with a yawn, "Why'd you come by? Everyone's asleep." Aido then flung his arm over her shoulders, "You've come to have your blood drunk by me?!"

"No... I came to see Kaname." Aido then walked away from Yuuki and up the stairs.

"This way then."

"Huh? You're going to show me the way?"

"You're the only one Kaname-sama is nice to, everyone else just simply follows his lead." He explained to her, "Yuuki, why did we smell your blood last night?" Yuuki's light brown eyes widened, "Last night in the classroom, we smelled blood. I was the only one to notice that it was your blood." Aido turned to face her, "Kaname-sama told us to ignore it, so we calmed down."

"Kaname-sempai said that?" Yuuki asked as she looked at the tiled floor with a faint blush.

"This is really irritating." Aido said as ice stretched from the stair railing to cover Yuuki's legs, "What are you to Kaname-sama?!" He then jumped down to stand right in front of her, "Why does Kaname-sama care so much about you?"

"I don't know why he cares so much!" Yuuki yelled at him, her eyes burned with fury. Aido blinked in shock, his icy blue eyes reflecting that.

"Since you don't know, you should ask him." Aido told her, "Seeing as how you are a pureblood like him." Her eyes widened at what he said before narrowing.

"Shut up Aido-sempai!" She yelled as she raised a hand to slap him. Her hand didn't make contact with anything, she felt someone holding her wrist.

"Stop, Yuuki." A voice told her, she turned her head and saw Kaname. The ice that had appeared earlier had melted and the water had turned into steam. Kaname dropped her hand and glared at Aido before smacking him harder then Yuuki was intending to. Blood dripped out of the blonde's mouth, "Leave now." Aido bowed before running to his and Kain's room.

"He said things that upset you?" Kaname asked as he looked at her with a soft expression.

"Oh! Yes... I mean... no!" Yuuki replied as she waved her hands near her shoulders. A blush appeared on her face as Kaname put his hand on her cheek.

"You're a kind-hearted girl, Yuuki."

_Why does this person look so lonely?_

"It's getting late." Kaname told her as he looked out a window, "Don't come back to this place alone. They robbed you, Yuuki, so they should at least pay you back in someway."

"Please don't say such things!" She yelled as she looked at him with slightly tearful eyes.

"Yuuki, I can't keep my composure when my dear girl has been pierced by someone else." He told her and her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean, Kaname-sempai?"

"It isn't time for you to know the truth."

"Please tell me!" Yuuki pleaded, "I've always wondered if my real family abandoned me, I know it's not right to think such things, but..." Kaname pulled Yuuki towards him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Kaname-sempai?"

"Yuuki, do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

He backed away from her and put his hands on her shoulders. Kaname looked down at her as she looked up at him with begging eyes.

"You are the daughter of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, making you my sister."

Yuuki needed time to think things through as she turned and ran out the door heading to her dorm room. She figured she had a good enough reason to skip classes and Guardian duties. Yuuki sat down on her bed and looked out the window.

* * *

**'Nut': Wow... I DID NOT expect to have that revealed to Yuuki this soon. STUPID MUSIC! Please review or... or... Zero'll come to your house and take everything from it... or Mr Williams, the math teacher, will go to your house and talk about how periods are used in Pre-Calc. I'll NEVER let him live that down.**


	8. Sixth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just own these VK volumes!**

**'Nut': 666 hits?! Thanks for giving the devil's number of hits XD and since I feel like skipping the chap where they go into town and Ichijou and Shiki kill that Level E... I also wanna skip over Ichijou's b-day, but b-days ARE awesome, so I'm not going to! Isn't that awesome?!**

* * *

"Stir-fried liver and leeks my style!" Kaien exclaimed as he set plates on the table in the kitchen that night, "A melt-in-your-mouth stew of bok choy and filet, my style! Bonito, lightly grilled with chopped celery and perilla sauce, my style! And much more!" Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru looked at him like he was insane, "How is it? Good?" He got no answer, "It's been awhile since this family has had dinner together. I tried SO hard to cook good food for you!"

"I keep telling you that your 'my style' cooking is a bit off." Ichiru reminded the Chairman.

"I keep telling you NOT to consider me as part of your family." Zero said at the same time as his brother.

"Well, it's alright." Kaien said, "At least you're eating it." Cross then threw three boxes of blood tablets at the teenagers, "Here, you must be running out by now!"

"... Yeah..." Yuuki and Ichiru said while Zero remained silent.

"Why are you all looking so down?!" He asked, "The tablets help restrain the urge for blood and it's also like having a meal!"

Right after dinner the three teenagers left to patrol and see what was going on since the Night Class had the night off. They walked down the path to the Moon Dorm, all three were prepared to strike at a moment's notice. Ichiru walked between Zero and Yuuki, the two were still on uneven ground since they had found out she was a pureblood.

"It's true what they say about the Moon Dorm having it's own atmosphere." Yuuki said with a shiver. The three of them heard footsteps and quickly got out their weapons. Zero had his gun pointed at one of the two while Ichiru and Yuuki had theirs at the neck of the second one.

"Did you come out to welcome us, vampires?" Zero asked with malice in his voice.

"Yeah... only because Ichijou asked us to." The first one, Aido said.

"He told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you." The second one, Kain informed them, "Almost all of the Night Class students are here on the Moon Dorm's grounds."

The group walked to the back of the Moon Dorm, the Guardians saw it was true what Kain had said. Yuuki looked around and saw the vampires were staring at the five of them. She noticed how different they looked like here then at school.

_So this is what vampires really look like?_

Yuuki then looked over at Aido.

_He still looks the same as always._

"This way." Kain said as continued to lead the way over to Ichijou.

"Welcome Yuuki, Ichiru, and Zero!" He said with much happiness like usual, "Tonight is my birthday! Please enjoy yourselves!"

"How old are you?" Yuuki asked the blonde.

"In vampire years or human years?"

"Vampire years..."

"I'm 18! I'm an adult now! I want you to kiss me for my birthday present, Yuuki!"

"What?!"

_She's not okay here at all._ Zero and Ichiru thought.

"Ichijou." A voice said from a little bit aways.

"K-Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki said in shock, she hadn't expected to see him there. She still had neglected to tell Zero and Ichiru about being related to him.

"Kaname-sama is attending a soiree, how unusual." A vampire stated.

"Yuuki, Kiryuus, come over here." Kaname requested and they walked over to him. He sat down on the love seat that was placed on the balcony, "Yuuki, sit beside me."

"No thank you, I'm fine with standing." She told him before looking at Zero and Ichiru, who were looking in random directions.

"Yuuki." He said and she reluctantly sat down next to him. Kaname put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so that she was leaning on him, "This is the safest place for you to be."

Out of habit, Zero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kaname's head. Before a blink of an eye, Seiren had one of her hands to his throat, her nails slowly pressing into his throat, drawing blood.

"Seiren, it's alright." Kaname said and she instantly moved her hand, "I'm the one at fault."

"Kiryuu pointed that gun at Kaname-sama, not even tearing him into shreds would be enough."

"Aido, calm down." Ichijou told him.

"Yeah... I'll try to, I don't want to go against the chairman's pacifist ideas." Aido agreed, "The only reason we're at Cross Academy is only because that Kaname-sama, the pureblooded vampire, is here."

_They're only here because of Kaname-Onii-sama?_

"Hey! Don't forget that this is my birthday party!" Ichijou reminded them, trying to calm the mood, "You've all gotta celebrate! Yuuki and the Kiryuu twins are guests too!"

"What a huge cake." Shiki observed, "You're eating it by yourself?"

"No, this cake is for everyone." Ichijou told his friend, "Do you want to cut it, Shiki?"

"Of course, hold it for me, Ichijou." He agreed and took the knife, slicing Ichijou's finger.

"You cut me..." Shiki brought Ichijou's finger to his mouth and licked the blood off, "Don't waste it." After a few seconds, Ichijou realized something, "You cut me on purpose, didn't you, Shiki?"

Yuuki saw Zero run off and Ichiru follow him. She instantly stood up and ran after her two friends, even though one of them hated her right now.

"Should you have let her go like that?" Kain asked Kaname.

"It's alright... for now..."

"You don't seem too concerned."

"Yuuki will eventually come to me."

Yuuki continued running until she saw the two near the pool. She ran over to the two and saw Zero's eyes turn blood red.

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuuki asked as she kneeled down by his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yuuki, try putting some blood tablets in his mouth." Ichiru suggested and she nodded before opening a package she had in her pocket. Yuuki put a few in Zero's mouth and watched as he coughed them out.

"Zero, calm down!" Yuuki yelled, "This isn't the real you! You're not yourself!" Zero's expression softened and his eyes slowly turned back to their normal lavender color.

"Get away from me, vampire." Zero told her and she stood up.

"Fine, I'll go, but just remember that I'll always be here for you even if you now hate me." She told him before walking off and to her dorm room. Tomorrow would be another day to try to talk sense into him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Finally hit 4 pages! Hopefully there will be more then 4 pages next chap! Remember, reviews help cure sickness!**


	9. Seventh Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': I like skipping around, so, this chap is where Takuma's creepy granddaddy comes to visit! WOO!**

* * *

"Kaname." Takuma said as he knocked on the other's door, "Knowing you, you must have something on your mind again. Make sure you get some rest, sleep well." The blonde then walk down the corridors.

"Oh, Ichijou-sama, you haven't gone to bed yet." A maid said, "The books you ordered are all here. Shall I take them to your room?"

"Um... yes, please. I'll just take this magazine with me." He said as he took a random magazine from the huge stack.

"Where's Kuran-sama?"

"You need to talk to the Dorm President?"

"Yes, a guest will be visiting the dorm and is requesting permission to enter, it's urgent." She replied and held out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

"Kaname is busy right now so I'll sign for him." Takuma said as he took the clipboard and the pen, "No! Why is he coming to visit?" He asked when he saw who was coming.

"Do you want to confirm it by phone?"

Takuma ran off to the closet room which just happened to be Akatsuki's and Hanabusa's.

"Wake up! Tonight my grandfather will be here!"

"Ichijou, are you really a vampire? Why do you have so much energy during the day?" Aido asked highly annoyed, "Why don't you just go play in the sun and turn to dust like that vampire in that manga you forced me to read."

"I would turn to dust if I could!" Takuma exclaimed as he opened the curtains and leaned against the window.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Aido yelled.

"You're really afraid of your grandfather, Vice President? He's that vampire..." Akatsuki questioned while sitting in his bed.

"Yes." Ichijou started, "In the human world, he made the Ichijou group so huge that now all business transactions involve his company. In the vampire world, he's the head of the most distinguished clan of aristocrats. Asato Ichijou also known as Ichiou, one of the oldest vampires in the senate."

"We have nothing to fear." Ruka stated from the doorway with a small yawn, "The senate is indeed the highest governing body in our world but they are not our sovereign."

"That's true, but I don't want the relative peace in this dorm disturbed too much, for Kaname's sake as well..."

That night all of the Night Class was gathered in the main hall.

"Even you guys are here as greeters." Ruka said to Aido and Kain, "Are you really that afraid of an old man in the senate?"

"Of course." Kain responded, "He's a monster who's been alive twelve times longer than any of us. That's why everyone cut classes to be here, right?"

"He admits it." Rima said.

"I'm afraid too, Rima." Shiki responded, "Who's more scary? Him or President Kuran, the pureblood?"

"You don't even have to ask." Aido answered.

"Kaname!" Ichijou exclaimed as he saw his friend walking down the stairs, "You don't have to be here. My grandfather's probably just coming to lecture me."

"I want to say hello to Ichiou since I haven't seen him for so long." Kaname replied, "Is that alright?"

"Of course..."

The doors burst open and a man that looked to be in his 50's walked into the main room.

"I deeply appreciate all of you coming to greet me, but I only came to visit my darling grandson." The man said in a deep rumbling voice, "You don't have to stand on formalities."

"Ichiou, I'm glad you seem to be in excellent health." Kaname greeted.

"We haven't seen each other since that day you refused me as your legal guardian, Kaname-sama."

"I didn't want to be coddled."

"Kaname, not here." Takuma whispered to him.

"Of course." He replied in understanding and Ichiou glanced at the pureblood's neck.

"Kaname-sama, purebloods are different than artistocrats." Ichiou said as he walked towards the pureblood, "Even if you're covered in blood, nothing can defile you. You're like a flower that smells sweet for all eternity." He took Kaname's hand, "You're overwhelming youth, power, beauty... I pray that someday I'll be able to receive the benefits of your unrivaled blood."

Ruka ran towards the two and grabbed Kaname's hand, holding it tenderly. Aido quickly took Ichiou's hand and held it away from Kaname and Ruka.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, but..." Ruka said as she turned her head to look at Ichiou.

"You're joke has gone on too far." Aido told Ichiou.

"The daughter of Souen and the son of Aido..." He stated.

"Stop it, Ruka, let go." Akatsuki said as he gently pulled Ruka away from Kaname, making her release his hand.

"You say that knowing that asking a pureblood for his blood is the greatest taboo among vampires!" Hanabusa yelled.

"Aido!" Takuma exclaimed, warning him.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He yelled at the much older vampire only to be slapped by Kaname. Ruka's gray-brown eyes widened at what Kaname did, she thought he wouldn't do that since Aido was trying to protect the pureblood.

"I haven't taught him enough manners." Kaname stated as he bowed to Ichiou.

"Because you are here, Kaname-sama, I feel at ease keeping my grandson at this academy, my lord." Ichiou informed the pureblood.

Later, Ruka stood in the hall right outside Kaname's room.

"Ruka, if I continue to ignore you, will you stand there forever?" Kaname asked her as he put down some paperwork.

"Kaname-sama..." She started as she opened the door and walked into the room, "You haven't reprimanded me yet."

"You want to be slapped?" He asked her, "What a strange girl."

"Kaname-sama is a kind person that saved Aido from Ichiou, right?"

"It just turned out to have that effect."

"Recently, you haven't been your usual self." Ruka told him as she picked up some papers that were on the floor.

"I'm fine." Kaname informed her as he took the papers from her.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka started as she leaned over his form on the couch, "If my blood can be sustenance for you even a little..." She brought a hand to her neck and pressed two fingernails into the skin, drawing blood. The blood ran down her hand and landed on Kaname's cheek. Ruka closed her eyes as he put a hand to the side of her face.

"That's enough, Ruka." Kaname told her, "And there's nothing to worry about, I'm fine." He wiped the drop of blood off his cheek.

"All right." She said before leaving his room. Ruka walked down some hallways with her head bowed.

"Yo." A deep calming voice said and she stopped walking before looking up. She saw that it was Kain.

"What?" She asked him in annoyance.

"Nothing."

"What is it?!" Ruka asked before turning her head and looking at the floor, "You already knew that Kaname-sama wouldn't drink my blood." She put a hand to her head, "I wished it for myself, but my wishes didn't come true." Ruka ran to him and clung to the front of his shirt, her forehead resting on his chest, "When I first came to this academy, Kaname-sama drank my blood, but it was only that one time..."

"Yeah." Akatsuki told her, feeling her pain over it, "We vampires try to fulfill our longings by drinking another vampire's blood. It means that your blood is not enough for him now."

"Even though I love him so much, I'm a fool, I've never really understood Kaname-sama." Ruka informed him, her eyes shined with tears.

In the main room, Ichiou and Takuma still remained.

"Takuma."

"Yes grandfather?"

"Kaname-sama seems to trust you a lot." Ichiou said, "Serve him well and keep an eye on him. That is why I'm letting you attend this academy."

"Grandfather, you don't understand." Takuma told Ichiou, "I won't do anything that will go against my best friend's interests." Ichiou then glared at him.

"You're the one who doesn't understand." Ichiou corrected his grandson, "A friendship based on a fictitious peace in the small world of this academy--"

"Cross Academy is truly peaceful!" A high-pitched female voice said.

"Yuuki?!" Takuma exclaimed.

"Um... S-so the Headmaster wants you to donate a lot this time too." She put a hand to her head, "You are Ichijou's grandfather, right?"

"I would love to hear why the Headmaster considers this place peaceful." Ichiou told her, "I even heard that a commissioned vampire hunter entered the grounds the other day."

"The Headmaster would like to explain that matter as well."

"Zero?! Ichiru?!" Yuuki exclaimed as she turned her head and saw the twins.

"We were told by the Headmaster to bring you to him immediately." Ichiru told Ichiou.

"You guys are feeling better?" She asked them, but was ignored.

"Cross he's as impudent as ever." Ichiou said before walking out of the Moon Dorm, "Show me the way."

"I'll go with you guys!" Yuuki exclaimed as she turned to follow the three.

"Wait, Yuuki!" Takuma exclaimed and grabbed her arm, "Do you know why Kaname's acting strange?"

"No... why are you asking me that?" Yuuki politely questioned.

"Well... Kaname doesn't tell me the important things, so I thought you would know." He confessed.

"I didn't even know Kaname-sempai was a pureblood, so I really don't know anything." She told him before turning and walking out of the dorm and to her room.

* * *

**'Nut': Even though I kept getting distracted... I'm finally back to writing 6 page chapters! The next chapter is gonna be based off of chapter 13! Yeah, I'm such a slacker... and I can't really do anything with chapters 11 and 12.**


	10. Eighth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': So instead of doing this project that I've known about for weeks and haven't even started and the rough draft is due tomorrow, I'm writing a chapter instead! Yeah, I'm such a slacker when it comes to school. And while writing I'm watching Twilight... isn't that strange? Remember, VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE!**

* * *

"Phew... I'm tired." Yuuki said as she walked into the bathroom after talking with Takuma, "Oh, Zero, you were about to take a bath?"

"Knock first." He told her in annoyance.

"You're the one who never knocks!" She reminded him, "Since the lock is still broken put a towel over the doorknob."

"I wonder what Kaname Kuran has in mind for you." Zero said as she started walking out of the bathroom.

"Huh?" Yuuki asked as she stopped and turned her head to look at him.

"Never mind." Zero told her as he started taking his shirt off, "Leave already."

"I don't want to be your enemy!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry that I never told you I was a vampire."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I just told you." Yuuki told him, "You're the one who's acting like you hate me." She then looked at the floor, "You may only see me as your enemy, but, even if you do, I will be your's and Ichiru's ally."

"Get out." Zero told her. Yuuki quickly turned around and walked out of the bathroom and to her dorm room, leaving Zero alone.

"Yuuki looks angry..." Kaien said as he appeared in the doorway, "But seeing as we're both here, I need to talk to you and Ichiru immediately."

"Okay, I'll go get Ichiru." Zero said as he put his shirt back on and walked to where he knew his brother would be.

A little while later, Zero and Ichiru were in the Chairman's office.

"The Hunter's Association wants the two of you to hunt down a Level E serial killer." Cross told them, "They want to see if you two are fit to be hunters. I told them that you were fine, but they insist. I'm sorry but you can't refuse."

The next day during the afternoon, Zero and Ichiru left Cross Academy to hunt down the Level E. Yuuki saw them leaving and stealthily followed the two. After about half an hour, they came to an abandoned building. Zero and Ichiru walked inside while Yuuki hid behind a tree.

"You're the one who killed four teenage girls?" Zero questioned as he pointed the Bloody Rose at the Level E's head while Ichiru got out his dagger.

"Don't ask questions, shoot first." The Level E said, "Or else I can slash her neck before you can pull the trigger." The vampire paused, "Is this your first hunt? You two are such kind hunters." Zero quickly pulled the trigger, but the Level E dodged it before laughing, "You can't sacrifice the hostage nor can you save her, I feel sorry for you."

"Why are vampires like this?" Ichiru asked as the Level E ran off with the girl it had.

"I'll end it all." Zero told his brother.

"This is the place?" A voice asked from outside.

"Shiki, you'll get a sunburn without a parasol." Rima told her friend.

"Oh!"

"Rima. Shiki. I' be waiting for you over there." Their modeling manager told them, "Finish your errand quickly or you'll be late for your photo shoot. Shiki, you get sunburned easily, so get under Rima's parasol."

"Why mine?"

"Okay." The two then walked towards the building, "Why do we have to hunt a former human during the day?"

"It's an order from the senate, they don't want the association getting to it first."

"We're competing with them?"

"Our target became a Level E recently so it could still be quite intelligent, but that won't make much of a difference."

"Oh. It's the disciplinary committee girl." Shiki said after turning his head and seeing her.

"Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai, why are you Night Class students here?" Yuuki asked the two.

"My comrades came to see me?" The Level E asked from a window, "Sorry but I'm busy now. Do you intend to take my dessert?" The vampire jumped down from the window and landed on the stone path.

"You intend to fight?" Yuuki asked as she got out the Artemis rod.

"Get out of the way." Shiki said as he pushed Yuuki behind him as he bit his finger. The blood formed into a whip and he started swinging his arm around to hit the Level E, the whip following the movements. The Level E kept dodging it before running back into the building, "Huh? It got away."

"Why are you just standing there?" Rima asked, "Hurry! Go after it!"

"I don't like chasing..."

Hold Artemis in both hands, Yuuki ran after the Level E. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the floor and grabbed her foot. Yuuki screamed as she fell, dropping the Artemis rod in the process.

"Good afternoon." He said as he climbed out from the hole in the ground, "I'm lucky, you're the second girl today. Come here, I'll be nice."

"Your stupid game of tag is finally over!" A voice yelled as the Level E's hand was shot.

"Zero! Ichiru!" Yuuki exclaimed as Zero pushed the Level E to the ground and stepped on his chest. Ichiru helped Yuuki up and the two looked at Zero.

"Don't stop him, we're under orders." Ichiru explained to Yuuki.

"Has your desire for blood turned you into a serial killer?" He asked the Level E.

"Oh dear, I've been caught." He said, "But at least I won't have to kill anymore, right?"

Zero quickly pulled the gun's trigger, after two more shots, the Level E was dust.

"Hey, Disciplinary Committee we found a girl." Rima said as she and Shiki walked over with a girl slung over Shiki's shoulder, "What should we do? She's still alive."

"It's great that that girl is still alive!" Yuuki exclaimed with a smile.

Miles away, a raven landed on a girl's arm.

"Hehe, I found them" A childish voice said, "Oh! Their eyes are so sad! How wonderful! I'm so glad they've become such a good-looking boys!" The person then licked their red lips, "And they have such a delicious looking girl with them. Yes, I'll attend Cross Academy too."

* * *

**'Nut': Oh crap! Maria joins Cross Academy next chapter! How scary! But at least she doesn't sparkle in the sunlight! Before I forget... NEVER forget that The Exorcist scares little children!**


	11. Ninth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I DO own this notebook XD**

**'Nut': Okay, so, on Sunday night, around midnight, I couldn't sleep. So I got out VK Volume 3 and a random notebook and started writing. I soon realized I was writing in my never-used Orlando Bloom one AND it only has 80 pages XD Onto the chapter...**

* * *

"Please! Day Class students aren't allowed to go beyond this point at this hour!" Yuuki yelled at the fangirls, her arms stretched to either side of her, parallel from the ground.

"Let us get a little closer!" The girls yelled at her.

"If you try to take even one step forward, I will make you cry." Zero threatened a girl that thought she could sneak past him. The other girls tried encouraging her to try getting past Zero again, "Hey!" He turned his head to glare at them, they immediately backed up, staying behind the invisible line.

"You really can't come any closer!" Yuuki exclaimed as they started pushing her towards the Night Class even more. Her light brown eyes widened when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shall I help control them for you?" Yuuki looked up, slightly turning her head, and saw Aido, "Just kidding." He then pulled her inside before the doors closed, "Heh heh. They're really jealous of you." He told her as he heard what some of the girls were saying, "How cute."

"Aido, let me go. I have to get back." She told him as she tried to free her arm.

"You act like that after I rescue you?!"

"Aido, you're making it difficult for her." Kaname said and he finally let go of her arm, "Yuuki, don't take your duties so far that you end up getting hurt."

"Yeah, I'll be careful." She replied with a small smile, "But if I let others rescue me I'm of no use as a Disciplinary Committee member..."

"Yuuki, don't let yourself get dragged off like that." Ichiru scolded after opening the doors, "Let's go." The two walked off and to the Chairman's office, Zero was patrolling without caring what that man had to say.

"A new student is arriving tonight." Cross told the two that actually decided it was important enough to show up.

"A new transfer student?" Yuuki asked.

"This late in the year?" Ichiru questioned.

"She was supposed to arrive earlier, but she's been recuperating from an illness in a mountain villa." Cross explained before their was a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Um... good evening." A soft voice said after the door opened.

"A Night Class student?!" Yuuki exclaimed after noticing the white uniform the girl wore.

"This is Kurenai Maria." Kaien introduced. Maria looked to be about 17, she had medium length silver hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Cross Yuuki and this is Kiryuu Ichiru." Yuuki said, "Nice to meet you."

"She looks delicious... and so healthy..." Maria stated to herself.

"Hey! You musn't say those things at this academy!" Kaien scolded.

"I'm sorry." She apologized before turning to face Yuuki and Ichiru with a smile on her face, which Yuuki couldn't help but return, "Nice to meet you, Yuuki-san. Ichiru-san."

"Yuuki, will you show Maria around?" Cross asked her and she nodded in response.

"Follow me, Maria-san." Yuuki said before the two girls left the Chairman's office for the tour.

"The school library is over there, but it's closed at this hour so the Night Class just uses the dormitory library." Yuuki explained, "And this is the room the Night Class is using tonight." She stopped and turned when she realized Maria wasn't following her anymore, "What's wrong?"

"Yuuki-san, would you believe me if I told you I'm scared of transferring here?" Maria asked, "Everyone will probably ignore a frail vampire like me." Yuuki looked at her in shock "See! You don't believe me!"

"No, I was just surprised." Yuuki said, "But I think you'll be okay. The president and vice president are both kind. In any case, you can always come to me or the Chairman. We'll do whatever we can to help, so, don't worry, Maria-san." Yuuki informed her with a smile.

"Thank you!" Maria exclaimed happily as she hugged Yuuki, "I really do like girls like you."

"No!" Aido yelled as he saw Rima and Shiki eating pocky, "My chocolate pocky! I was going to give that to Kaname-sama!" He then sighed, "Today isn't going well at all."

"This seems like a fun class." Maria stated as she leaned against the teacher's desk, "What? Class hasn't started yet?"

"Who the hell are you?" Hanabusa asked and her eyes turned to look at him.

"'Who the hell?'" She questioned before jumping onto his desk and holding his face, "Hey, boy, you think you can talk like that to me?"

"You should introduce yourself first," Kaname said as he closed his book, "Kurenai Maria."

"Oh..." She then jumped to the desk he was standing near and kneeled on it, "I'm sorry I upset you, Kaname-sama." Maria then held onto his hand and rubbed the side of her face against it, "Maria is so happy that she's met a pureblood!"

"What?!" Ruka and Aido exclaimed as if it were punishable by death to so boldly do that to a pureblood.

"How do you do?" Kaname asked, his voice calm as always, he seemed unaffected by Maria's strange display.

"Forgive me. I think I've ruined the atmosphere." Maria apologized, "I think it'll be best if I leave right now." She then silently left, the sound of the door's slam that only thing that showed she had left.

After class, Akatsuki and Hanabusa were walking through corridors back to their shared dorm.

"Kurenai Maria officially transferred here and took the vow." Kain told his cousin, "She was born frail and has never attended a soirée. I don't see anything strange about her, well, except that she's fearless."

"Akatsuki, have you ever seen that woman?"

"What woman?"

"The pureblood who comes from a lineage on par with the Kurans. She disappeared after going insane. Her name was Hiou Shizuka."

"She disappeared after the Kiryuu incident." Akatsuki reminded Hanabusa, "Some say she died after that. I've never met her. What do you want to know?"

"It's nothing." Aido replied, "We should stop talking about her. It's unlucky."

"Kaname, what's to be done with the transfer student?" Takuma asked after walking to his friend's room.

"You can take care of her, Ichijou." Kaname informed him, "It would be an issue if I do something out in the open and this academy has all the pieces she needs."

"Pieces... that's a good way of putting it." Ichijou responded, "Is it a coincidence?"

"No, I arranged things this way."

* * *

**'Nut': I know, I'm starting to skip over stuff in the chaps and already skipping some chaps altogether. It's just easier that way, heh. Please review for... for... a shirtless... Kain!**


	12. Tenth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': WOO! Finally moving onto volume 4!**

* * *

Zero was in a place with sakura trees. His clothes were covered with blood, his blood. A woman with long silver hair, her kimono covered with blood, was sitting next to him, his head in her lap.

"My dear Zero, grow up quickly and feed on your hate." The woman said, "You want to kill me, Hiou Shizuka, don't you?" She caressed his face with a bloodied hand, "I wish to keep looking at you, your eyes which are so full of hate are mine and mine alone. I am delighted that you and I share an unbreakable bond."

Zero's eyes quickly opened and he looked around, realizing he was laying in bed in the dorm. He saw Ichiru was safely in the bed on the other side of the room. The young vampire hunter did not sleep for the rest of the night, he was afraid that if he went back to sleep those images would plague his mind.

"Did you forget about the ball?" Yori asked Yuuki the next day while the two, plus Zero and Ichiru, were walking to a class.

"Attending a ball doesn't interest me right now." Yuuki somewhat lied, "I'm more worried about the exams. Right, Zero? Ichiru?"

"Yeah." The twins agreed.

"I figured you three would forget." Yori stated, "The class that scores the lowest has to work at the ball."

"Cross Yuuki, I'm worried..." A high-pitched male voice said from behind the four, "You're always lowering our class average."

"That's rather mean..." Yori told the Class President.

"The ball is a special event! Both the Day Class and the Night Class will be attending! So, if I don't get to dance with Ruka," He paused, "I'll hate you forever!" The Class President then stalked off.

"I've got to study like hell." Yuuki stated as she started slightly shaking.

"Why don't you ask your father to get you a good tutor." Yori suggested and Yuuki nodded, "What's going on?"

"Don't go that way!" A voice yelled, "The Day Class is still having classes! Maria!"

"I just want to look at the cafe terrace." Maria told Takuma before giggling, "This is fun!"

"Maria!" Ichijou yelled as she ran off again.

"This isn't good!" Yuuki exclaimed as she started running after Maria. A hand grabbed her wrist before she could get very far. She turned her head and saw Zero was holding her wrist.

"Yuuki, stay away from that student." Ichiru told her, "The Vice President will take care of her." Yuuki nodded in understanding.

"Yuuki!" A voice said, "This is the second time we've met during the day." The owner of the voice then hugged her from behind.

"Aido-sempai!" She yelled after turning her head to see who it was. The Day Class girls started screaming in anger at the fact he was hugging her.

"The girls are so jealous." Aido whispered in her ear, "They'll torture you, Cross Yuuki." He then backed away from her and did his best to look innocent.

"Aido-sempai, may I have a word with you?" Zero asked the blonde.

"I actually wanted to talk to you too." He told the hunters. The three then walked away and to the roof of the school.

"Yuuki, I'm worried about you." Yori said as she noticed the death glares the girls were giving her friend.

"I'm sorry, Yori, take my textbook!" Yuuki quickly gave Yori her textbook before running for her life. She jumped up and grabbed hold of a railing high above the floor. Yuuki pulled herself over it and sat on the carpet, doing her best to hide from the mob.

"Ichijou?!" She exclaimed in shock, "Where's Maria?"

"She ran off while I was getting chased." Takuma admitted.

"She ran off?" Yuuki hung her head, her bangs covering her face, "You have a hard job as Vice President."

"If Kaname asked, everybody in the Night Class would do this task." Takuma told her, "Since purebloods have countless powers, they can get vampires of a lower status to do whatever they want. Kaname may act pompously, but he refuses to use his power that way." He explained, "So I take care of things instead."

"When you two are here, the girls are afraid to come near." Aido observed as he looked down at the ground, "It's convenient even if it is a bit sad."

"Is Kurenai Maria related to that woman?" Zero asked.

"'That woman?'" Hanabusa asked, slightly turning his head to look at the two.

"Hiou Shizuka." Ichiru answered.

"How insolent to speak of a pureblood without an honorific." Aido said, "But I can understand. She did slaughter your family." He paused, "The Kurenai and the Hiou lines shared ancestry long ago."

"No one has been able to track that woman down for four years." Zero stated, "Isn't it because she looks different now?"

"I've no idea." Aido said, "Only purebloods themselves know of all their powers. Only you two know who she truly is if she has changed her appearance since you have a blood bond with her."

* * *

**'Nut': I know, I'm skipping over the tutoring Yuuki scene and the fight between Maria and Zero. The dance will be the next chap! Please review for cookies!**


	13. Bonus: Getting Ready for the Ball

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Enjoy this bonus chapter!**

* * *

Yori and Yuuki were in the Chairman's bathroom getting ready for the dance that was in an hour.

"Yuuki, do you have any make-up?" Yori asked her friend.

"Look in the cabinet above the sink." Yuuki replied and Yori searched through the cabinet above the sink. She found some eyeshadow, blush, mascara, eye liner, and lipgloss.

"Yuuki, do you want any help?" She asked.

"No, just wait outside." Yuuki replied and Yori nodded before walking out of the bathroom.

About half an hour later Yuuki walked out of the bathroom. She had lipgloss around her lips, blush on correctly, eyeshadow all around her eyes, eye liner way under her eyes, mascara lines vertically across her eyes. Her dress wasn't tucked in correctly. Yori blinked a few times.

"Yuuki, get back into that bathroom." She commanded and Yuuki walked back into the bathroom. Yori followed her and fixed Yuuki's appearance. After that, the two walked to the dance.

* * *

Aido snuck into the girl's bathroom while a girl was changing. He quickly grabbed a pink mini skirt that was laying on the floor then ran off.

* * *

**'Nut': Wow... Yuuki's really bad at putting on make up... while Aido's a pervert... who loves tiny mini-skirts XD**


	14. Eleventh Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': WOO! The dance chapter! My friend isn't being very helpful because she's playing Sexyback -.-**

* * *

Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru were standing on a stage. The Chairman had asked them to formally introduce the Night Class to the Day Class.

"Listen up! I don't want to do this! So you better not start fangirlling or else all future dances will be canceled!" Zero threatened.

"Now here they are!" Yuuki told the Day Class. The brunette was wearing a white dress that stopped above her knees.

"Aido Hanabusa." Ichiru said and the blonde walked onto the stage, waving.

"Ichijou Takuma." Zero said and the older blonde walked onto the stage to stand next to Aido. He smiled and waved.

"Kain Akatsuki!" Yuuki introduced and he walked onto the stage with a bored expression.

"Kuran Kaname." Ichiru said and the pureblood walked onto the stage and stood next to Kain. He had a small smile on his face.

"Shiki Senri." Zero said and the younger vampire walked into the stage eating a stick of pocky.

"Souen Ruka!" Yuuki said and the blonde waked onto the stage, unlike the boys who wore their uniforms, Ruka was wearing a dark purple dress that stopped right above the floor.

"Touya Rima." Ichiru said and the red-head walked onto the stage, also eating pocky. Rima wore a black dress that went right above her knees.

Through all that the Day Class, surprisingly, stayed silent. Zero was angry on the inside and wished they didn't have these stupid events. The group then walked off the stage and the Chairman appeared before Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru.

"Yuuki! Dance with Daddy later!" He exclaimed.

"Um... okay, later." She replied and he happily skipped off.

Aido snuck up behind Zero with a tranquilizer gun. He then pulled the trigger and the dart went into Zero's butt. Kain then dragged Zero to the bathroom and Aido quickly followed. They quickly changed Zero's pants to a pink mini skirt and Kain burned Zero's pants. The two then walked back to the dance hall before the tranquilizer wore off.

"Um... excuse me, Kain-sempai? Where's Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki asked as she walked over to him.

"The president is alone on the terrace." Kain replied.

"Thank you." Yuuki replied with a bow and started walking to the terrace. She then tripped over something. The thing that tripped her disappeared. Ruka looked down at her while Kain sighed.

"So... who wants to dance with me?" Aido asked from ten feet away then he got surrounded by screaming girls, "Oh, there are so many girls that wish to dance." He then moved his arm and pointed in a random direction with the gun gesture. Yuuki was getting up just as he did that and saw him pointing at her, "I guess I'll be dancing with Cross Yuuki."

"Huh? What?" She asked in confusion. Aido walked over to her and led her to the dance floor. He then started leading to the waltz. Soon they were in a different area in the room. Aido looked up and slightly smirked.

"Under these circumstances, I think it's appropriate for this." He told her.

Kaname wondered where Yuuki was. He walked into the dance hall and his mahogny eyes widened at what he saw. The pureblood saw Aido and Yuuki standing under mistletoe.

Yuuki looked up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe just as Aido was leaning in. She felt herself be pulled away and saw the blonde fall to the floor.

"Yuuki, I would like to talk to you." Kaname told her and she nodded. The two then walked to the terrace leaving Aido on the floor.

"What is it, Kaname-Onii-sama?" She asked him.

"It is traditional for pureblood siblings to marry." He informed her.

"What are you saying?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki, we've been engaged since your birth." Kaname told her and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"We're engaged."

"Um..."

Kaname leaned down and pecked Yuuki on the lips. Aido looked on the terrace and saw the two. His expression turned into one of horror.

**TBC...**

* * *

**'Nut': MUHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, we're high on cookie dough XD Here's a little bonus!**

Kaname was standing alone on a balcony. He looked out at the school grounds.

"Aido, where art thou Aido?"

"Right here." He replied as he peeked his head over the railing.

"Well, I have some very important news to tell you." Kaname said.

"What is it?" Aido asked.

"Aido... I don't know how to say this, but, I'm pregnant." He replied. Aido's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted and fell to the 50 ft to the ground.


	15. Twelth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': I'm supposed to be doing homework right now! Now that's gonna take all night, but whatever. AND since I left you with a cliffhanger thing... onto the chapter!**

* * *

Yuuki's eyes were still wide at the news she had just received. She didn't even know she had a brother until a few days ago. Yuuki barely even realized that Kaname had kissed her a few minutes ago. Her brain had stopped working for the moment, all she could remember how to do was breathe. Eventually, her brain started working again and she turned and ran back into the dance hall. Kaname watched her run, he knew she would eventually come to him when she realized she had no place else to go.

From the other side of the room, Ruka watched the Yuuki run away from the balcony where Kaname was. She started walking towards the pureblood, but was stopped when someone blocked her path. The young woman got a bored expression on her face at who it was.

"Ruka, I finished all my work so I could be here tonight." The Day Class Rep told her, "Would you please dance with me?"

"Do it to promote the peace the Chairman wants." Kain whispered to her after walking over.

"No way! I refuse to dance with some strange boy!" Ruka told him in an annoyed tone. The Class Rep heard and walked away with his head hung. Ruka then went back to walking towards Kaname. Unknowingly, she stepped on something and tore it, revealing the Chairman. Silence filled the hall as everyone looked at him. The Chairman then walked off like nothing happened and the noise returned.

A few minutes later, Zero walked out of the bathroom. Silence fell again and everyone stared at him, some even stifling their laughter.

"What?" He asked them and they burst out laughing. Zero then looked down and saw himself in a tiny pink mini-skirt. His eyes widened and he quickly ran to his dorm room.

Yuuki had decided to go to the fountain near the school building. She sat on the stone ledge and looked at the water. The pureblood saw how freely it flowed and knew she would never be like that. Yuuki realized that her life would always be controlled by someone else, mainly her brother... no... her fiancé. She heard footsteps and didn't even bother to see who it was. Yuuki didn't even register being carried to a room.

She looked around the room she was put in and saw that it was more luxurious then the ones in the Sun Dorms. Yuuki knew she was in the Moon Dorm, but didn't know exactly where she was. She saw another person in the room and recognized him as Aido Hanabusa.

"Aido-sempai, why did you bring me here?" Yuuki asked him as he sat down next to her.

"You looked upset earlier, Yuuki." He told her and she turned her head to look at him.

"Huh?" Yuuki asked due to not hearing him.

"Nothing." Aido replied and she slightly nodded in response, "I want to try something."

"What?"

"Just don't move."

Aido then slowly leaned in, slightly tilting his head, his eyes shut and tenderly kissed Yuuki. Her eyes widened for a few moments before slowly fluttering shut when she realized she didn't want it to end. Yuuki's feelings weren't like when Kaname had kissed her. At that moment, she felt relaxed, content, loved. Aido felt almost the same as she did.

After a few seconds, the kiss ended and both of their eyes slowly opened. There was a slight blush on both of their faces, Yuuki's was less visible due to her make-up. Aido wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, his chin rested on the top of her head. Yuuki's blush deepened as she blinked a few times before relaxing in his embrace.

The two stayed like that for awhile, not saying anything, just enjoying the other's company. When they heard the door open, they quickly stood up and looked at the doorway.

"Onii-sama..." Yuuki quietly said which caused Aido's eyes to slightly widen.

"Yuuki, come with me." Kaname told her, her head hung as she walked towards him.

"Kaname-sama, can't Yuuki-sama make her own decisions?" Aido asked the pureblood.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I don't know what's best for my fiancée?" He asked the noble, whose eyes had widened even more. Yuuki looked down at the floor, she didn't want anyone else to find out. She wanted to break away from the fate of having to marry her brother.

"You can't make Yuuki-sama's decisions for her, Kaname-sama." Aido informed Kaname.

"Let's go, Yuuki." Kaname said as he walked out of the room and down the corridor.

"Gomenasai, Aido, gomenasai." Yuuki apologized before following the path her brother had taken.

At that moment, Aido decided that, even though the odds were against him, he would fight for him and Yuuki.

* * *

**'Nut': How sad! DAMN MY FINGERS FOR WRITING THAT AS THE ENDING OF THIS CHAP! I know I'm kinda overlooking the Shizuka arc, but that will be coming up soon... maybe it'll be combined with the Rido arc... What do you guys think? Here's this chapter's extra!**

Yuuki was standing on a balcony overlooking the school grounds.

"Aido, where art though Aido?" She asked.

"I'm right here..." He replied as his head appeared.

"Aido, I'm pregnant with Kaname's babies." Yuuki told him. His eyes widened right before he fainted. Aido fell 60ft to the ground, breaking the majority of his bones.


	16. Thirteenth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': On Saturday the 16th, my FMA DVD's came in the mail, so I've been watching those. I got a Scar trading card in one of the cases XD I also got Underworld Rise of the Lycans for $15.99 and the first three Saw movies for $13 all together (that's a friggen bargain!). YAY FOR WAL-MART! Anyways... Wow... the last chapter was evil XD Now, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Yuuki, stay here for the time being." Kaname told her as they walked into his room. Yuuki sat down on the couch in the center of the room, "I'll be back in awhile." He turned around and started leaving the room.

"Onii-sama... why?" Yuuki asked him and he stopped.

"Yuuki, I'm only doing what's best for you." Kaname informed her as he turned to look at her.

"Onii-sama, I'm not a child anymore!" Yuuki reminded him. Even though she didn't want to yell at him, she though she had to if only to get her point across. Yuuki saw the loneliness and pain in her brother's eyes, the same way they looked all those short times they'd seen each other, in the past when she was a child and even at Cross Academy before he informed her they were siblings and fiancés.

"I know." Kaname replied before walking out of the room and closing the door behind himself, "I know." He repeated to himself before walking off, leaving the Moon Dorm.

Yuuki wanted to hug him and tell him "everything will be okay" like she had done with Zero and Ichiru when they had first come to live with her and the Chairman around four years ago. She looked down at the carpeted floor, her long hair covered her face. Yuuki had hoped that Kaname would understand that humans had different morals than vampires. She wished that he did so that she would have more time to think. Yuuki knew that marrying a sibling was something only beasts practiced. At that moment, she knew that she shouldn't fight what vampires, beasts in a human form, believed. After all, she was one of them, and had been one of them for all of her life. The pureblood started to give in to her fate, a bird never to be let free, always locked up somewhere.

After returning to her original body, Shizuka waked into the room she had grown fond of. She was somewhat disappointed that neither of the Kiryuus had come to finish her off, even though she wouldn't allow herself to be killed. Her rose colored eyes scanned the room before landing on a form.

"The son of Kuran." Shizuka said, her voice soft, "Why did you come here?"

"This is the first room I lived in at this academy." Kaname replied.

"Oh? Well, I like it. There's no one here to nag me." She replied as she walked past him, "Allow me to rephrase the question. Why did you come to this academy?"

"In order to repay a debt." He answered, "This academy is also the perfect place to assemble all of my pieces." Kaname appeared behind Shizuka and he held her in place, "We probably have the same objective in mind, Shizuka." His hand then went through her chest, "I'm just like you. I'll do anything to protect the one I love."

"I was planning on taking your life too." Shizuka told him, seemingy unfazed by this.

"I'm gripping your heart." Kaname informed her, "Can you imagine what would happen if I tore it out?"

"I can already guess." She replied, "Losing this game results in death."

"Then, I shall take your life, Shizuka, to make my power absolute in order to protect Yuuki." Kaname told her before leaning down and sinking his fangs into the fragile skin of her neck.

"It's strange how things turned out." She reminisced, "The first time I saw you, you weren't like a vampire at all. But now..."

Her eyes widened as Kaname pulled her heart out. Blood flew out of her when he did that. Kaname laid her body down on the floor.

"I will make sure your life wasn't in vain." He told her, "I will destroy those you hated most. Those who twisted our fate, the fate of the purebloods."

"By drinking the blood of another pureblood, you have gained new poers, but an ominous future awaits you." Shizuka weakly told him, "Only jet-black darkness lies in your path, Kaname."

"I know." He replied, a calmness in his voice.

After returning to his room and finding Yuuki asleep on the couch, Kaname covered her with a white blanket before walking over to his chess board. The white queen piece shattered when he looked at it.

"My game with you is over, Shizuka." The pureblood quietly said.

"_I pity you, young boy." A woman in a kimono with long silver hair and pink eyes said. She was locked in a cage._

"_Are you the Madly Blooming Princess?" Kaname asked her._

"_The next leader of the Kuran clan." Shizuka said, ignoring his question, "I pity you."_

"And I you." Kaname said before walking off to go to bed.

* * *

**'Nut': My schedule is REALLY busy right now! I barely have time to think! Anyways... Now time for ANOTHER extra that I just HAD to do! You're pry gonna be like "'Nut', wth?!" and I'll just be like "My part of the username is 'Nut', what did you expect?" Now onto the extra... Guest starring a kitten that can talk!**

Chairman Kaien Cross was standing on a balcony overlooking the school grounds.

"Aido, wherefore art though Aido?" He asked and got no response, "Aido?" Still no response, "Aido?!"

Aido was in a kitchen eating chocolate.

"Aido, why aren't you at the balcony?" A cute little white kitten named Snowball asked.

"Because I will NOT climb that thing again!" He yelled at the kitty.

"Why?"

"I will only climb that balcony for Kaname and Yuuki!" Aido told Snowball.

"You're climbing that balcony one way or another." Snowball said and showed Aido its sharp claws. Despite his injuries from the last time he climbed the balcony, Aido ran for his life and the kitten laughed evilly.


	17. Fourteenth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': I'm sorry it took awhile... but Aido started rebelling due to last chapter's extra... and then my computer started acting up so I got a new one Saturday night. And I'm slowly getting used to the screen's brightness. Seriously! The other night I thought it was going to blind me! Okay... onto the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Hiou Shizuka had been killed. Members from the Senior Council had come to execute Zero and Ichiru since they had enough of a reasons to kill her. Kaname had stepped in and stopped them and the members said that they would tell the others of him interfering. Yuuki had tried talking to Zero and Ichiru, but Zero ignored her while Ichiru changed the topic. She gave up after two days of trying. Yuuki now figured that if either one of them wanted to talk about that night, they would.

"What to do now..." Yuuki said to herself as she walked around campus, it was a weekend so they didn't have school, "I'm at the guy's dorm now..."

_Even after all these days of them knowing what I truly am... there are so many things I wish to say... but I have no idea of what to say..._

"There you are, Cross-san!"

"Dorm President." Yuuki said as she turned and saw a girl, a year older then herself, with brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes.

"You should know it's almost curfew." She said to her, "Even if you're Headmaster Cross' daughter and a Disciplinary Committee member, I wonder how wise it is of you to go to the boy's dorm like this. This can't be proper. Shouldn't you have your position on the Disciplinary Committee taken away?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting." A new voice said, "I have to ask Yuuki something. I can't find the Headmaster. Did he go somewhere?"

"Aido-sempai?"

"Aido-sempai!" The Dorm President exclaimed, "Why are you here? The Sun Dorms and the Moon Dorms are set up like this so that students can't go between them easily. Why did you take the trouble to--"

"Sorry, I ran away from my dorm." Aido said, "Just pretend you didn't see me."

"Of course!" She exclaimed, "But if I were on the Disciplinary Committee I would've reprimanded you by now!" The Dorm President then walked off.

"Did you just say you ran away?!" Yuuki asked.

"I came out to see the Headmaster, but he's gone." Aido said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Aido-sempai, the Night Class isn't supposed to enter the grounds near the Sun Dorms." Ichiru said as he and Zero walked over.

"Aido-sempai, please go back to your dorm." Yuuki said.

"I don't want to be there." He replied, "So I'm not going back!"

"Yuuki, get a rope." Zero said, "We'll tie him up and drag him back."

Before anyone could blink, Aido was already 50ft away. Zero and Ichiru sprinted after him. Yuuki watched them run and winced when her friends tackled him to the ground.

"Don't make me run after you again." Zero said after the four were inside.

"You should've just helped me from the start." Aido said from the couch.

"Do you want to wait here in the Headmaster's private living quarters or in Zero's and Ichiru's room?" Yuuki asked.

"Never!" The three boys yelled at once.

"I'm hungry..." The blonde said and Yuuki started backing away, "What're you afraid of? Just cook something." The brunette then walked to stand next to Zero and Ichiru, "Oh, and is there a bed I can sleep in during the day? I prefer soft beds. The linen must smell of lavender and the curtains." Yuuki and Ichiru started holding Zero back, "And if anybody comes looking for me, tell them I'm not here. Now the kind of towels and toothbrush I like--"

"Calm down, Zero!" Yuuki and Ichiru yelled.

"Aido-sempai, did something happen to make you want to run away?"

"Not really..."

* * *

"I never thought that our Dorm President would defy the Senate." Akatsuki said from inside a car.

"Well... Kaname is well-behaved for a pureblood." Ichijou responded before looking at the pureblood, "But, Kaname, the 'public' seems to sympathize with you. The Kiryuus had enough of a reason to kill Hiou Shizuka and the Senate tried executing them without an investigation. You thwarted their attempt." He paused, "Do you know what is being said about the Pureblood Lord who risked his life to defend the Kiryuus? 'Kaname-sama saved two schoolmates, people from a different race, so, Kaname-sama must be the one who is truly striving for peace unlike the Senate.'" Ichijou smiled, "Kaname, I'm proud of you."

"I had no idea they were saying that." Kaname replied, "If it's true, I find it comforting since I am bound for the Senate."

* * *

"I thought you said you wouldn't eat what Zero cooked!" Yuuki exclaimed as soon as she saw that the plates that were full of food were empty.

"Well... I was able to eat it." Aido replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "But I want more."

_He's just doing what he wants..._

"You seem inconvenienced." He told her.

"Yes, but, I'll tell Kaname-sempai on you later!" She replied with a smile. Yuuki thought that he would start yelling at her not to, but, to her surprise, he just stayed quiet. The brunette was shocked as she walked back to the kitchen and told Zero that Aido still wanted more food.

"What!?" He yelled, "He wants more even though I cooked enough for four people!?"

"Yeah, he looks depressed." Yuuki told him.

"Give him some blood tablets while I cook more food." Zero told her after throwing a packet of tablets at her. She caught the packet before walking back to the private living quarters.

"Where's my food?" Aido asked her and she slammed the packet onto the table.

"Take some of those for now!" She told him, "There's more food on the way."

"These are the Kiryuu's, aren't they?"

"No... you're wrong!"

"Don't worry about it. They know that I know. After all, I am a genius."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't stoop that low, Yuuki Cross." He told her and she nodded, "Kaname-sama knows and he's keep silent about it too. I don't understand what he's thinking though."

"Aido?" She questioned.

"I never understood why he treated you so differently until that time I tasted your blood." Aido told her. Yuuki looked at the floor.

"I never understood why he treated me differently..." She confessed, "I've always thought it was a very simple relationship."

"Simple?" Aido asked, "Do you trust him no matter what?"

"Even though I sometimes have my doubts, I trust him." Yuuki told the blonde, "Even if he were to double-cross me, I'd be fine with it."

Ichiru walked into the room with a tray of food. He placed it on the table before leaving the room. Yuuki followed her friend, leaving Aido alone.

In the kitchen, something had shattered.

"Don't touch the pieces, I'll..." Zero started but stopped when he smelled blood. He turned and saw that Yuuki had cut her hand while picking up the pieces. She looked down at her hand and saw the cut heal itself.

"See? You don't have to think you need to do everything that could be harmful." Yuuki told him as she continued to pick up the pieces. She walked to the trashcan and threw the shattered porcelain away. Neither had noticed that Ichiru had left the room.

"Yuuki, I think it'd be best if you leave for now." Zero told her and she looked at him.

"Zero, I understand your hunger." Yuuki told him, reminding him that they were the same, "So, don't resist since you have issues with the blood tablets." She walked towards him and showed him the palm of her hand.

"Yuuki..." Zero said as he held her wrist and pulled it to his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before licking a vein in her wrist and sinking his fangs into it. Yuuki slightly winced as she felt a dull pain. She felt something, blood, run down her wrist and saw it start dripping onto the tiled floor.

Without warning, Zero was pulled away from Yuuki. She blinked in shock at what she saw.

* * *

**'Nut': And I shall leave you with that! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER!**


	18. Fifthteenth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Special thanks to Lieutenant Hros Wardog for pointing out an issue in the last chapter! I'll fix it asap!**

* * *

"Harming a pureblood like that... tearing you apart wouldn't be enough!"

"Aido-sempai, calm down!" Yuuki said as she tried pulling him away from Zero, "Let him go, Aido-sempai!" Reluctantly, Aido let go of Zero's throat and took a few steps back. Zero rubbed his neck while glaring at the blonde. Yuuki looked at the two, her eyes slightly narrowed, "Now explain to me why you harmed Zero."

"It is a taboo to drink a pureblood's blood, Yuuki-sama." Aido informed her as he and Zero continued to glare at each other.

"I gave Zero permission to drink my blood." She informed him, "My blood will slow down his descent to Level E. I know that it won't stop him from becoming that, but, if it slows it down, I'll give him and Ichiru all the blood I have!" The two stared at her, both where shocked at her confession. Yuuki blinked back the tears that had started to form.

"Yuuki, we don't need you to care that much about us." Zero told her and she looked up at him, her chocolate eyes still glistening with unshed tears.

"I will always be your's and Ichiru's ally, even if you do consider me one of your enemies now." Yuuki told Zero and he walked over to her. Like she had done for him and Ichiru four years ago, Zero gently patted the top of her head.

"Yuuki-sama, if Kaname-sama finds out..." Aido started, but was cut off when Yuuki looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Kaname-sempai, won't find out." She told him when Zero was done patting her head, "You won't tell him, will you?"

"I won't tell him." He agreed with a sigh, "But, for now, I think you should come to the Moon Dorm."

"Why?"

"I have to talk to you." Yuuki nodded in response. The two walked out of the kitchen and to the Moon Dorm. Zero sighed and continued to clean the dishes.

* * *

"We shall not execute Kiryuu Zero or Kiryuu Ichiru as long as you, Kaname-sama, attend the academy." Ichiou informed the pureblood.

"There is something else I wish to discuss." Kaname said, "I request that the Senate does not interfere with the affairs of Cross Academy." Kain and Ichijou looked at him, "Just like how my deceased parents wanted peace, I also do not wish to enter a blood filled war, Ichiou."

"Of course, Kaname-sama." He agreed.

* * *

**'Nut': I know, short chapter, I just wanted to end it there, lol. Please review and the next chap might be up by tomorrow!**


	19. Author's Note

**'Nut': Okay, there's a few pretty damn good reasons as to why the next chapter isn't even written yet. I have a lot of projects for school to finish, I haven't been feeling well, and I've just been busy. When the next chap comes out all depends on how I feel. I might be able to get it up by tomorrow, I'm not sure. Please be patient!**


	20. Sixteenth Night

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**'Nut': Okay, so, if Ichiru's planning something, idk, he hasn't "told" me anything... he could be... that sneaky little bastard... last night, Aido started bitching at me in my dream, which turned into a nightmare. o_O While writing this, I'll be watching 'Vampire in Brooklyn'! I saw it when I was a young child because it had Eddie Murphy and my mom didn't know there would be so many swear words XD I highly suggest this movie! WATCH IT! Eddie Murphy's creepy ass in it! Keep in mind, it IS rated 'R' for various reasons... Also "Which to bury us or the hatchet" is a good song to listen to while reading this chapter! Now onto the chapter! **

* * *

Aido and Yuuki walked into the Moon Dorm and went to his room. Yuuki sat down on the side of a bed in the room. She heard the door close with a click before he sat next to her on the bed.

"Aido-sempai, what did you want to talk to me about?" The brunette asked the blonde.

"Do you intend to let Kaname-sama control your life, Yuuki-sama?" Aido asked and she looked at him, her eyes slightly wide.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Yuuki questioned.

"You do have a choice, Yuuki-sama!" He told her, "You're the same as Kaname-sama, so you have the same rights he has!"

"Kaname-sempai is the only person from my true family that I know is left." She informed him, "If he wishes for me to marry him, I will."

Aido wrapped his arms around Yuuki and pulled her to him. Yuuki blinked a few times in shock. Both knew that Aido held feelings for her. Yuuki knew that she should let him down gently since she was engaged. The brunette put her hand on Aido's chest and gently pushed away.

"Sempai..." She trailed off when he started leaning in. Her deep brown eyes widened just before his lips met hers. After a few moments, Yuuki's eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aido broke the kiss and moved Yuuki onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her. Their lips then met again in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Yuuki's eyes widened when she felt the presence of another pureblood. She recognized it as Kaname's. The brunette broke the kiss and turned her head.

"What is it, Yuuki-sama?" The blonde asked her.

"Kaname-sempai's back..." She informed him and he blinked a few times, "He's the only living relative I know I have left."

"So you're just going to let him control your life?" Aido asked her and she looked at him

"He's my Onii-sama... I have to stay by his side!" Yuuki exclaimed and she saw Aido's expression turn to one of anger. The brunette got off the blonde's lap and looked at the floor.

"Yuuki-sama, until you can decide who your heart lies with, just leave me alone." The blonde told her and she looked at him, "Go!"

"Gomenasai, Aido, gomenasai." She then turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

**'Nut': I know, it's a very short chapter, but I'm not feeling the greatest. Is it going to be KanamexYuuki, ZeroxYuuki, OR AidoxYuuki? I don't know! I'm the writer and I don't even plan ahead. o_O I've also been thinking... what if, besides keeping Yuuki from Rido, one of the reasons Juuri wanted Yuuki to run away from the fate of a pureblood was to avoid marrying Kaname? If you read the bonus where Juuri told Yuuki about why she hates the rain, that she originally didn't want to marry Haruka.**


	21. Seventeenth Night

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! How can I conclude that? I'm not making any money from the Vampire Knight franchise and my drawing skills are... very bad.**

**'Nut': I deeply apologize for the long long wait! I haven't been feeling like writing anything serious for awhile and my muse for serious writing decided to take a vacation. Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuuki was deep in thought as she stood in a store while her friend, Yori, looked for new pens and some paper. The brunette thought about what Aido had said to her a few days ago. She knew that they both knew that Kaname was the only family she had left and it was natural for purebloods to marry their siblings. Yuuki had been raised like a human for her whole life and did have some issues with the possibility of marrying her brother, but she knew that she wasn't a human, she was a vampire, a beast in human form.

"I'm almost done, Yuuki." Yori said and Yuuki was dragged out of her thoughts. "Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem," she told her friend. "I didn't have anything planned for today anyway."

"You've been out of it all day, Yuuki," Yori observed. "You've been acting strange and avoiding a lot of people," she paused. "I know when you're like this it's usually because of Kuran, Zero, or, possibly, Aido," Yori sighed. "I'll treat you to a parfait and interrogate you later."

"Yori, I've noticed that you keep your distance from the Night Class. I think that's a good thing," Yuuki informed her.

"I do that because those people kind of scare me," Yori confessed just as a little boy ran over and grabbed the sleeve of Yuuki's tan coat.

"I want my mommy," he cried.

"Um... did you lose your mommy?" Yuuki asked as she leaned down to get closer to his height.

"Take me to my mommy," the child sobbed.

"Yori, I'll take him to his mother," the brunette informed her as she stood up to her full height. "Finish your shopping and I'll see you later," she held the boy's small hand in her own. "Is she nearby?" The boy led her out of the department store and off the main street. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes," he replied. "We're almost there." The boy wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"Is this really the place?" Yuuki questioned as they stood in front of an abandoned building.

"Yes," the boy simply replied. "Thank you, Miss. I was afraid to come alone." He looked up at her.

"I don't want to leave you alone, so I'll stay with you until your mom comes." Yuuki smiled as she leaned down to his height again. She saw that his eyes were different colors, one was blue while the other was crimson.

"You're kind, Miss." He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." The boy watched her fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and felt that she was laying on something soft. She slowly sat up and looked around. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw Kaname sat on a nearby chair.

"Good, you're conscious now," Kaname stated.

"Kaname Onii-sama, where am I," she asked him as she looked around and she noticed that there weren't any windows in the room.

"You're in a mansion owned by the Aido family underneath the abandoned building you saw earlier," he paused. "A soirée is being held here tonight and many aristocrats are here now."

"Since I'm a vampire, can't I-"

"No, Yuuki," he told her. "You have to stay hidden a little while longer. There are still those that wish to use the pureblood's power. Since you don't know much about vampire society, you'd be an easy target."

"But, Onii-sama, if-"

"Yuuki, I won't allow you to be a target of those vampires," Kaname informed her. "Maybe someday you'll be able to come out of hiding and be able to be introduced to vampire society, but, until then, you'll have to stay with the life that mother chose for you." He stood up and walked over to her, Kaname leaned down and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. Someone from the academy will be here shortly to pick you up." With that said, he let go of her, stood up straight, and left the room, the door closed shut behind him.

* * *

"It's rude to stare that much," Ruka looked to where Aido was staring, her light brown eyes slightly narrowed. "The moderates around us don't even care that they're here."

"Although vampire hunters always monitor the soirées because of an agreement, I don't like it," he told her. "But why did they make that guy attend?"

"Hanabusa, where's Kaname-sama?" Aido's father asked as he walked over to the two younger vampires. "There are people that would like to meet him."

"Of course, Father," the blonde said. "He'll be here shortly."

Zero's neutral expression turned into a glare when a hand started to rub the top of his head. He quickly got the Bloody Rose out from inside his coat and pointed it at the person next to him.

"Cut it out, Master." Zero warned the older man.

"How are you, stupid apprentice?" The black haired man inquired in a low tone.

"Why did you come here?" Zero's master put his hand back to his side.

"Because my target might show up," he paused. "I see that the Night Class students are here. Is it all right to leave them to their own devices?"

"They're with their parents or guardians, so, it's all right, Yagari-sensei," Zero responded after a few moments.

"Look at them," Yagari started. "They're pretending not to notice you, but they're watching you closely. Even moderates consider killing a pureblood to be a grave offense, even if you did murder the Madly Blooming Princess--"

"I wasn't the one who finished her off," Zero interrupted.

"... Is that so."

* * *

Yuuki continued to sit on the couch in the room, she was lost in her thoughts. The brunette wondered what it would have been like if she had grown up with her mother, father, and Kaname. She wondered if she would have been kept in a windowless room like the one she was currently in or if she would've been able to go outside. Yuuki looked up from the floor when she heard the door slowly open.

"Miss, I'm sorry for what I did to you." A child opened the door, his different colored eyes held remorse. Yuuki realized it was the same child from earlier as she quickly stood up.

"Did you find your mom?" She asked just before the boy started to run. "Um... don't tell anyone I'm here!" Yuuki called after him as she quickly walked to the door and looked down the hallway. The brunette noticed that the boy was no longer nearby and that there was a bright light an unknown amount of feet away.

Yuuki blinked a few times before she ran towards it and hid behind the stone railing. She slowly peeked over it and her brown eyes slightly widened. Yuuki saw famous actors, athletes, singers, and heads of companies in the room below. She quickly ducked back down when she saw Zero in the crowd. The brunette knew that Zero wouldn't let anyone know that she was there, but she knew he would scold her later if he saw her there, even though they both knew that she was a vampire too.

The room slowly quieted down and the vampires bowed or curtsied when they noticed Kaname.

"I didn't mean to interrupt everyone, please, enjoy yourselves," Kaname's voice broke the silence.

"Kaname-sama, thank you for putting up with my son," a voice told the pureblood after everything was back to normal.

"Thank you for inviting me, Lord Aido," Kaname said. "I'm not comfortable at soirées so I hardly attend."

"Please don't worry about it," Lord Aido told him. "We have a special favor to ask of you tonight."

"Father," Hanabusa exclaimed.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko," Lord Aido introduced as his daughter, who looked to be about 16, stepped forward. "Kaname-sama, we hope that you will take a fancy to her. That is the wish of our entire clan."

"Please, Father," Hanabusa nearly yelled. "Please, Kaname-sama, that's not my wish!"

"I don't know what will happen in the future," Kaname started after a few moments. "But I will remember her."

The nobles started mumbling about how Kaname had ignored the topic completely in the past. Some even asked the pureblood to meet their daughters. The noise died down when the doors opened and a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked into the room, her heels clicked on the floor. The nobles turned towards her and bowed or curtsied, signifying that she was indeed one of the rare purebloods.

"Everyone, please don't make a fuss," she told them, her voice soft and melodic. "You're inconveniencing Kaname-sama."

"It's Sara-sama, the daughter of the Shirabuki family."

"Sara-sama is attending this soirée as well? This is truly a momentous occasion."

"Sara, it's been awhile." Kaname greeted when she stood in front of him.

"Kaname, I've missed seeing you ever since you started playing school." Sara told him, her head slightly tilted to the left. Kaname gently took her gloved hand in his own and slowly raised it. "There are few purebloods left in this world, so we must support each other."

Yuuki stood up and ran back to the room that she was supposed to stay in. She did her best to quietly close the door behind her and leaned against it. The brunette slowly slid down to the floor, she hugged her knees to her chest, her head rested on top of her knees. Yuuki couldn't deny that Sara was beautiful and was what a pureblood should be. Compared to Sara, Yuuki knew that she was just like an average human girl and was the exact opposite of what a pureblood should be like. Yuuki was brought out of her thoughts when the door cracked open.

"May I come in?" Yuuki quickly stood up and walked away from the door then turned to come face-to-face with Kaname. "I told you not to leave this room."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Kaname walked over to her and embraced her, her eyes widened.

"This time, an apology isn't enough." He gently lifted her and laid her down on the couch, he looked down on her. "Why did you leave this room?"

"I wanted to see if that child found his mother," Yuuki informed him. Her eyes widened again when Kaname rested his head on her chest, where her heart would had been located.

"Until I forgive you, stay with me a little awhile longer," Kaname said. "Just like this..."

"Of course..." Yuuki's eyes closed like Kaname's had done and she wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Your ride home should be here now," he told her after awhile.

* * *

Yori hugged Yuuki a few moments after she got out of the black car. After a few seconds, the friends separated.

"You look cold," Yuuki told Yori.

"I was waiting outside to make sure the lost girl got home safely," Yori told her which caused Yuuki to apologize continuously.

"It's cold tonight," Kaien observed before his eyes widened. "Look, it's snowing!"

"It's already that time of year..." Yuuki stated as she and Yori looked up at the dark sky, the snowflakes carelessly fell from the sky.

* * *

**'Nut': I read VK chap 53 today, translated and scanned by Sagakure. I loved the new chapter! I barely recognized Yuuki in the last few pages! I also now wanna stuff someone in a suitcase to see how it'll work! Oh, also, I know this chap of 'Hidden' is overly short, but, I'll try to make the next chap longer!**


	22. Eighteenth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing since I'm positively sure I can't draw well and would never be able to come up with the idea of Vampire Knight!**

**'Nut': Woo! "Eighteenth Night" is up and running! ... I so just made that sound like a video or website or something. This chapter is most likely going to be about the Night Class because I don't feel I've given them enough... uh... screen time! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Night Class had started to gather near the front gates since the Day Class had already left for break. Their luggage was already on a trolley and being taken to the cars that would take the vampires to where they would be staying for break. A majority of the Night Class had umbrellas to cover themselves from the last bit of the sun's harmful rays. Near one of the trolleys that was being packed, a certain blonde started to nervously fidget.

"Don't worry, Kaname will be staying at your mansion this year." A teasing voice was heard nearby.

"No, I," he started to argue as he slightly turned around and saw Ichijou.

"Plus me and a few others," Ichijou told the other. "You're fun to tease, so, I'm looking forward to it!"

"Vice President Ichijou," Aido said in an exasperated tone, his face matched it.

"Shiki, you're not coming with everyone," Rima asked as the two walked under the same umbrella.

"No, I have to leave for work anyway," Shiki informed her. "My mother keeps harassing me to come home, so I'll go home this time." Rima noticed that he didn't seem want to go home, but didn't question it. Before the two went their separate ways, she dug inside one of her pockets and handed him a box of pocky.

"Hi, thanks for all of your hard work, Yuuki, Zero, Ichiru," Ichijou exclaimed as he walked over to them. "You're always so busy, I hope you can relax while we're gone."

"Please take care," Yuuki bowed.

"Oh, Kaname," the blonde greeted him. "Kaname, are you sure you locked everything up?"

"Ichijou, even I can do that," Kaname reminded his childhood friend. "Here, Guardians, this is the key to the Moon Dormitory," he handed Yuuki the envelope that contained it. "Yuuki, don't worry, everything will be fine," Kaname stroked her hair.

"It must be hard leaving her behind--"

"Ichijou, please go wait in the car." With that said, the blonde turned and left. "Yuuki, if you'd excuse us," she didn't budge. "Don't worry, I won't bully them."

"Then, please take care, Kaname."

"Of course." Kaname said before she turned and walked away to make sure the rest of the Night Class was doing okay. "Kiryuus, I just want to say this. While I'm gone, please make sure Yuuki doesn't get into trouble. That is all," Kaname turned and started to walk off. "Aren't you glad you don't have to see me for awhile?" Zero and Ichiru stood by each other in silence.

"Ah! Yuuki!" She turned and saw the Chairman was running towards her frantically. "Maria Kurenai has woken up!"

* * *

Maria sat on the edge of the bed in the room, unlike when Shizuka took over her body, she looked so fragile. Her white nightgown made her look a little more pale than she actually was. When the door opened, Maria looked up and saw the four walk into the room.

"If Shizuka-sama met you," she looked at Zero and Ichiru. "Then she really is dead." Maria looked back at the carpet, her silver hair covered her face. "Shizuka-sama came to me," she started the story. "At her request, I lent my body to her when she needed it and, in return, Shizuka-sama promised to make me healthy," she took a breath. "I'm related to her by blood, but, even so, I still would have," Maria paused. "Shizuka-sama was put in isolation right after she was born, they said it was to protect her. No one loved her or cared for her," Maria took another breath. "Then Zero and Ichiru's parents hunted down the first person to show her any form of love... when she lost him, she went insane with grief and anger." Maria stood up and ran to the twins, she clung to the front of Zero's blazer. "I don't think she regretted you killing her," she looked from Zero to Ichiru before she started to cough uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Maria," Kaien told her as he walked over to her. "Yuuki, help her get back into bed," the brunette nodded. "Zero. Ichiru," Cross left the room.

"Wait, Zero! Ichiru!" She cried when the two were almost out of the room. "I want to tell you two the truth about what happened," the twins turned and looked at her. "There was someone behind the scenes that night. They used the Kiryuus as pawns to hunt down Shizuka-sama's lover. Someone who wasn't happy that she was in love with an ex-human," Zero's and Ichiru's eyes widened. "When Shizuka-sama regained her senses, she realized who the real enemy was and tried to gain more power to destroy her enemy," Maria coughed. "Whoever did those things to her is the real enemy! The enemy of the purebloods and of you," her voice grew quiet by the last sentence.

"Maria, are you alright?" Maria nodded as Yuuki helped her get back into bed.

Long after the twins had left, Maria fell asleep again. Yuuki got up from where she sat and walked out of the room. She gently closed the door behind her as to not wake the girl up.

* * *

As the group that was headed for one of the various mansions owned by the Aido family got off of an underground train, they heard whispers from the humans. Rima sighed even though she was glad that it wasn't as bad as the girls and a small amount of boys at Cross Academy. She left the train after Kain had.

"Kaname-sama, we should've come by car, even if it would have been a longer journey," Aido told the pureblood.

"They're just looking at us, Aido, they won't come rushing towards us," Kaname assured the blonde as he got off the train.

"The Day Class students started out by just looking at us too," Ruka sighed.

"Now that I think about it," Takuma started. "The Day Class girls still only watch Kaname from a distance, maybe their maidenly instincts tell them that an evil being hides under that beautiful skin."

"Takuma-sama," Ruka warned.

"An evil being," Rima questioned.

"Kaname-sama, did you hear what Ichijou just said about you," Aido half-yelled at the pureblood.

"Yes, he's right on the mark," Kaname replied. "We're on vacation, so let's stop being formal, Aido." No one spoke a word as they walked up to the parking lot where a car waited to take them the rest of the way to the Aido's vacation home. Their luggage was silently put in the trunk of the black limousine by the driver as the group climbed into the back. They knew it would be about another half an hour before they could officially relax.

Kaname sat next to one of the windows, next to him were Ichijou and Rima. On the seats opposite of them were Aido, Kain, and Ruka. The car was completely silent except for the sound of the engine and the tires hitting the occasional speed bump. No one could think of anything to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them at the train station.

Ruka looked out of the window, even though she had been there various times as a child, she had always liked the scenery. She watched the various types of plants go by along with a few fields with a few animals. When she looked out windows, the blonde sometimes wondered if this was the life she truly wanted. Ruka remembered earlier in the year she looked out the window and saw Yuuki on the first night the Guardians of the academy performed their duty. She had seen how free Yuuki could be, unlike her. Ruka truly wondered if she was jealous of Yuuki because she was the one that Kaname cherished or if it was just because the brunette would never know the sacrifices that higher ranking vampires sometimes had to make. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the car came to a halt outside of the mansion.

"Welcome," an elderly man with a spectacle greeted when the group was out of the car. "Thank you for coming all of this way."

"Did you tell Father that I'm staying at Touya's place for the holidays," Aido whispered to the butler.

"Hanabusa-sama, you can rest easy and enjoy yourselves here," he assured the blonde.

* * *

When all of their luggage was put in their rooms, the group met in one of the various living rooms. Ruka and Rima stood next to each other near the couch, Aido leaned against the wall next to the fireplaces, and Kain leaned against the back of the couch.

"Ah! I want all of us to sleep in the same room together," Ichijou told them as he walked into the room.

"Takuma-sama! If my grandmother finds out, she'll kill me," Ruka yelled at him.

"Hey, Rima! Do you like pillow fights," the blonde asked her.

"Why would anyone fight with pillows," the redhead questioned as she turned to look at him.

"You're supposed to throw them at each other," he informed her with the usual smile.

"Because Ichijou's grandfather is so strict and somber, Kaname-sama practically ran away from that home," Aido observed.

"Huh?! What brought this on," Takuma asked.

"I'm sorry, Aido," Kaname said as he stood in the doorway. "Always having to put up with the me that's homeless must be very stressful."

"K-Kaname-sama," Aido paused. "Kaname-sama, I didn't mean to imply that you're an inconvenience."

"Kaname! Kaname," Takuma yelled as he ran and hugged his friend. "Aido's being mean! I can't do anything about my grandfather, but Aido keeps making nasty comments!"

"We rely on Aido's charity so we're in no position to complain." Kaname reminded Takuma as he rubbed the back of the blonde's head.

"Both of you are much wealthier than I am," Aido screeched.

"This happened last year too," Rima stated.

"Well, it's been going on for so long now, it wouldn't seem like the holidays without it," Kain informed her.

"We came to relax and enjoy ourselves." Ruka reminded them as she walked over to the window, her hand soon rested on the smooth glass. "Yet they're always playing around with Hanabusa, he hasn't matured at all." Kain and Rima silently agreed with her on Aido's maturity. Aido knew that he hadn't matured much since he and Kaname had first met all those years ago.

* * *

"_Come in," a four-year old Aido said when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal another child that looked to be about five-years old._

"_I sensed a child here, so I couldn't resist coming up to see you," he said._

"_Who... Who are you," Aido asked as he got out of the chair and looked at the other. "You've got no manners!"_

"_Kaname-sama," a voice yelled, the blonde recognized it as his father's._

"_I'm sorry," Kaname said as he looked up at the man._

"_No, it's all right," Lord Aido replied. "Was our Hanabusa rude to you?"_

"_Father, he was the rude one!"_

"_It's my fault," Kaname stated as his parents stood behind him. "I haven't been around kids my age that much." Juuri rested her hands on her son's shoulders and smiled down at him. "I'm Kaname Kuran, will you be my friend?"_

"_No."_

* * *

_Later that evening, Hanabusa and his cousin, Akatsuki, were in a sandbox in the Aido family's backyard. Hanabusa had talked Akatsuki into "experimenting the strength of sand" after the lesson with their private tutor. They had built a seemingly perfect sandcastle in about an hour, give or take a few minutes._

"_Hanabusa, did you really refuse to become Kaname-sama's friend?" A girl of about four questioned as she ran over. "Akatsuki told me that you met Kaname-sama." She had noticed Hanabusa's look of confusion._

"_I shouldn't have told Ruka," Akatsuki asked his cousin._

"_I've heard that Kaname-sama is really strong, handsome, kind, smart, and not a pervert," she clasped her hands together and got a faraway look in her eyes. "He's perfect and admirable!"_

"_Good evening," a voice greeted just a few seconds later._

"_Good evening," Ruka's voice was timid when she saw it was the young pureblood._

"_Hanabusa, may I have a word with you?"_

"_I'm doing an experiment to test the strength of sand materials," the blonde informed him. "I don't want you interfering."_

"_I did something to make you angry," Kaname stated. "I wanted to apologize, so I asked for permission to come here again."_

"_Who is that?" Ruka whispered to Akatsuki when they saw a person standing watch in the shadows._

"_Well... he's probably," he trailed off._

"_You don't need to apologize," Aido told Kaname. "I just hate you, that's all!" Unexpectedly, a hand flew out and smacked the blonde right across the face which caused him to fall painfully to the ground._

"_Do you think you can just go and say 'I hate you' to Kaname-sama?!" Ruka yelled at him, even though she barely knew Kaname, she had been raised to treat all purebloods with respect._

"_Shut up you idiot, Ruka," Hanabusa rubbed his cheek. "So you think we have to go and love those so-called 'great' purebloods," Ruka glared at him. "Those jerks act all gentle, but, deep inside, they're the worst!"_

"_Oh really," she bellowed. "You don't know Kaname-sama well enough to go and decide if there's a bad side to him or not," Ruka's glare intensified. "And I never told you that you had to love anyone either!"_

"_Please, don't hold a grudge against Hanabusa." Kaname said which brought the two out of their argument. "All he did was clearly state his opinion. I think it's good to do those kinds of things," he walked over to Hanabusa and offered his hand. "Can you stand?" Stubbornly, Hanabusa stood up without any help, the light blue marble he held fell out of his hand. "What is this," the pureblood asked when he noticed the small bucket of marbles and the sandcastle._

"_Well, uhm, would you like to play with, I mean, would you like to participate in our group research on sand resistance," Akatsuki asked Kaname which caused both Hanabusa and Ruka to glare at him._

"_Wait a minute Akatsuki," Ruka yelled. "Are you suggesting that Kaname-sama would get his hands dirty with such a game!?"_

"_Yeah, Akatsuki," he agreed with Ruka. "This guy doesn't need to be part of our research group!" Akatsuki took a few steps back after the two yelled at him._

"_It does look like fun," Kaname stated after a few seconds before he looked over at Akatsuki and Ruka. "Can I really play with you?" A small smile appeared on the pureblood's face._

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh, the feeling of sand crunching beneath my feet," Kaname childishly started as he took a few steps in the sandbox. "It's so nostalgic," he stopped as he realized what he had said and put a hand to his forehead. "...Wait... nos...tal...gic...?"_

"_Are you alright," Akatsuki inquired as he appeared beside Kaname._

"_Come, Kaname-sama," the guard walked over to the children. "It's time to leave, sir." He put his hand on Kaname's back and gently led the child away._

* * *

Ruka walked back into the living room and saw Aido on the couch. He looked like he was deep in thought about something. Ruka sighed as she sat down on the chair that was near the couch.

"Since Kaname-sama started living in the dorm, he hasn't returned to his mansion at all," Ruka realized as she looked at the floor.

"I can understand," Aido told her. "Everything that Kaname-sama owns is managed by the senate, by Ichiou as a 'courtesy'," he paused. "And that mansion is filled with memories of his parents. It must be painful for him." Ruka nodded in agreement to that statement. Neither of them could imagine what it would be like to lose their parents at a young age.

"Hanabusa, I'll be in the garden with Rima," she told him as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"_Oh, that poor child."_

"_What a heartbreaking tragedy."_

_The same empty words were being said to Kaname or to other aristocrats that were discussing what had happened. Everyone in vampire society, and even the vampire hunter association, knew what had happened. It had been only a week since Juuri and Haruka Kuran had, supposedly, committed suicide, one of the two things that could kill a pureblood. Even though they had loved him dearly, they had left their only child, Kaname, all alone in the hateful world._

"_I'd like to offer my deepest condolences," a voice said as the owner walked out to the terrace where Kaname stood._

"_Yes, you met my parents, right," Kaname tried to remember as he looked below at the snow-covered garden._

"_Yes, they seemed very affectionate," he replied._

"_Yes, they were," Kaname agreed, a faraway look in his eyes. "If that's all, Aido," he straightened and turned around. "Goodbye," he started to walk past the blonde._

"_Wait," he called. "Did anything else happen?"_

"_Why do you ask," Kaname looked dangerously over at Aido._

"_No reason, it's just, that," Hanabusa trailed off and looked at the ground._

"_I expect an answer," Kaname replied, his tone menacing._

"_You seem different than you were before, that's all."_

"_If you did actually know something, I might have had to kill you." The pureblood whispered to the blonde, his voice unwavering. "It was a joke," his tone was lighthearted for just a moment. "A bad joke, huh?"_

"_Kaname-sama," Ichiou appeared in the doorway. "There are people who would like to offer their sympathy." The elder walked off after that, he expected Kaname to follow._

"_Kaname-sama! If you don't want to do something, you can say so," the blonde cried. "Just tell them--"_

"_Why do you say that," Kaname looked over his shoulder._

"_Because I'm your friend!"_

"_You... you told me that you hate me."_

"_I lied," he confessed. "I hated myself for not being able to admit that I like you!" Kaname smiled for just a split second before he continued to walk away._

* * *

_Ruka sighed as she rested her elbows on the cold stone railing, her head rested on her deep purple gloved hands. Her blonde hair was still as short as it had been when she was a little girl, but she had grown in height. Like her gloves, the dress she worse was also a deep purple. Her dress tied around her neck and the fabric cut off a few inches above the floor. Ruka's normally calm expression was one of deep sadness._

"_I never thought I'd end up hearing a requiem at the first soirée I got to attend," she told Akatsuki who stood beside her._

_Akatsuki was much taller than he had been as a child. Even though his parents didn't approve of it, he had a silver hoop earring in his left ear. That night Kain had on a black suit._

"_Ruka, won't you go and see Kaname-sama," he asked her since it had been years since they had last seen the pureblood._

"_Hanabusa left a moment ago nervous and all," she looked at the empty space beside her. "I really don't know what to tell him either," Ruka looked back down at the crowd. "What could I tell him after he's been told the same thing over and over again... just empty reassuring words by the adults that don't even care about his well-being."_

"_Could you two, maybe, stay with me for awhile?" Akatsuki and Ruka quickly turned around and saw Kaname. They noticed that he had a handful of blood tablets._

"_Kaname-sama!"_

"_It's been awhile, hasn't it," Ruka started._

"_There's no need to tell me anything," he paused. "By the way, your feelings expressed earlier were enough by far. I thank you for it, Miss Souen."_

"_You don't have to take those blood tablets," Akatsuki reminded Kaname. "I heard they had readied 'sacrifices' for you to console yourself of your pain with their blood."_

"_I'm taking these so I don't end up killing anyone by accident," Kaname looked down at his hand. "After all, they're frail humans," he poured the rest of the tablets into his mouth._

"_So the council brought humans who wish to be turned into vampires," Akatsuki questioned. "If you don't wish to go through with it, can't you tell them that you refuse the sacrifices?"_

"_Yes, can't you," Ruka agreed with the redhead. Kaname looked over at the two._

"_Actually, I feel better thanks to your company, but, don't worry about me," he told the two. "I'm perfectly content with the council's generosity, or, at least," he paused. "That's what would be best for me to let them believe, for now, at least."_

"_Kaname-sama," Ruka called as he started to walk away. "Kaname-sama, I..."_

"_Oh, that's right, I almost forgot to ask you two something," Kaname paused and looked over his shoulder. "Are you two my foes or my friends," he laughed. "I'm nothing but a liar and an untrustworthy person anyway," the pureblood informed them. "You needn't answer me seriously. You could just say you're on my side without meaning it," Kaname walked away. "Bye."_

"_That's the first time I've ever seen someone down blood tablets like they're losing their mind," Akatsuki informed Ruka._

"_It's not like they taste nice either," she paused. "I wonder if he was starving," the blonde thought for a few moments. "To be suffering from blood lust that badly... it's not normal."_

"_He might have been in shock over the death of his parents and hadn't fed in awhile, I mean, it could be that," Akatsuki looked down at Ruka._

"_I would have given him my blood if he was okay with it," she confessed. "He doesn't need to go to them," her cheeks turned pink. "Ah, it's not like how it sounds," she buried her face in her hands. "I don't have any ulterior motive to become someone special to a pureblood!"_

"_So, in other words, you're trying to say you're on Kaname-sama's side," Akatsuki guessed._

"_Yes!" She exclaimed as she put her arms back to her sides and looked over at him, the blush still evident. "You are too, right? I mean, you were being kind to him earlier."_

"_Well, yes," he told her. "It's not like I have any reason to be his enemy."_

"_Honestly, Kaname-sama isn't the untrustworthy one, nor is he a liar," she looked back down at the crowd. "It's all of those vampires that are what he described," Ruka paused, her expression softened. "They say 'poor Kaname-sama', and, yet, they're laughing and licking their lips as they speak of him." Kain silently agreed as they continued to look out at the crowd and waited for Hanabusa to return._

* * *

Aido started to wonder why it was said that Kaname's parents committed suicide. Juuri and Haruka had loved their son so much and neither had any known problems, it proved there was no reason for them to commit suicide. Even though purebloods lived forever, no parent would leave their child unless they absolutely had to.

"Hanabusa, where's Ruka," Akatsuki asked.

"Um... she went out to the garden with Rima," he replied as he looked up and saw Ichijou there too.

"Hey! It's no fun when you're quiet," Ichijou yelled. "Oh, Kaname," he saw the pureblood in the doorway. "I was just thinking that it would have been nice if Yuuki had come with us," Ichijou noticed Kaname's expression. "He's glaring at me..."

"Yuuki can enjoy herself more when I'm not around," Kaname told them as he sat down on a chair.

"Kaname is upset and it's my fault," Ichijou whispered. "He's so quick tempered."

"He can hear you, you know," Aido reminded the other.

"Aido, what were you thinking about," Kaname questioned.

"What?"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"May I ask you something," the blonde asked.

"What is it," Kaname turned the page of the book he picked up from the floor.

"Kaname-sama, your parents," Aido paused. "Why did they commit suicide?"

"Idol," Ichijou covered his friend's eyes. "Kaname doesn't know how to answer that!"

"It's all right," Kaname informed them. "You're asking this because you pretty much know the answer," he paused. "Purebloods live longer than aristocrats. It's impossible to die from illness or accident," the pureblood reminded them. "Death from unnatural causes must be either suicide or murder."

"But the Kurans didn't seem the type to commit suicide," Aido exclaimed.

"You're right," Kaname informed him. "My parents were murdered."

"Your parents, who murdered them," Aido asked. "It's not easy to kill a pureblood, did that woman, the Madly Blooming--"

"Aido, it's better that you don't know anymore."

"Why Kaname-sama," he stood up. "Why only tell me part of the truth?!"

"If I didn't tell you anything, you would've kept prying into the matter," Kaname informed him. "I've told you all that I can for now," he looked at the floor. "I don't want you to die for nothing."

"Kaname-sama! I want to help you!"

"Enough, Aido," Ichijou yelled.

"Ichijou," Aido trailed off, the other blonde hardly ever yelled.

"Now's not the time, right," he stated.

"Right," Aido agreed. "Forgive me, Kaname-sama."

"It's fine," Kaname said.

"Excuse me," Aido started to leave the room.

"Aido, I thought that you might suspect that I killed my parents," Kaname informed him. "The fact that you didn't makes me happy."

* * *

Aido sat on his bed as he looked through various files. He was going through the records of the past soirées his family held. The blonde barely even noticed when Akatsuki walked into the room with a vase filled with roses.

"Hanabusa, what're you doing?"

"I'm going through the records of past soirées my families held," Aido informed his cousin. "I'm also looking at family trees of certain clans," he paused. "I'll find out who might have held a grudge against the Kuran family and I'll find out Kaname-sama's secret."

"That sounds intrusive," Kain stated.

"Yes, but," the blonde paused for a few moments. "I think something bad may happen."

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Senri," a figure greeted as Shiki walked into a large, dark room.

"Long time no see, Great-Uncle," Shiki greeted.

"How's your mother doing," he asked.

"She's doing better than expected," he replied. "She's fired all of the servants though."

"I know," his great-uncle sighed. "I've made arrangements to get new help," the two walked down a few flights of stairs. "You're no longer a child so, as a member of the Shiki family, you have a duty to know the secret I've worked so hard to conceal," the two came to a door at the bottom of the stairs. "Here," he opened the door. The two walked into the room, inside there was an open coffin filled with blood. "I've been protecting him for awhile now," he said. "This is your father," Shiki's eyes widened.

"I thought he was dead," Shiki informed his great-uncle as he walked over to the coffin. "This is gross."

"How could you say that to your own flesh and blood," the child with different colored eyes asked. "I've managed to regenerate quite a bit," he smiled. "But this is all I can do for now," he opened his eyes again, "I was looking forward to seeing you all grown up."

"We're ready, my lord," Shiki's great-uncle informed the child with a bow. The child fell against the coffin and a figure slowly stood up.

"My dear son, Senri," the bloodied figure said. "I am in need of your body."

* * *

"Kaname-sama, I've just returned," Seiren informed her master as she walked into the living room.

"Welcome back, Seiren," Kaname greeted. "How were things?"

"My lord, he has made his movie," Seiren reported as she bowed.

"I see," he replied as he unknowingly released some power. Ruka's expression fell when she noticed the roses in the vase she had placed upon one of the side-tables had turned to dust. "He should have stayed asleep."

* * *

**'Nut': This is the longest chapter yet! 14 pages! Woo! Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, what you like, what you dislike (hate is too strong of a word), ask a question about something in it, or anything else, besides flames because those fuel my writer's block, feel free to do so for pudding, or, if you're lactose intolerant, cookies, but, if you're diabetic, review for a hug!**


	23. Nineteenth Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Special thanks to SinShu and Presto1995 for reviewing!**

**To SinShu: Don't destroy your house and, since school starts on the 1st, I won't be able to update as often as I have been.**

**To Presto1995: ... We already talked by personal messaging, lol.**

* * *

The students were slowly returning to the academy on Sunday to signify the end of the two week break. Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru were charged with making sure all of the students had arrived back safely. The day went by quickly as friends caught up and got settled back into their dorm rooms. Barely anyone noticed when the sun started to set and black cars pulled up to the front of the academy.

"I'm back, Yuuki," a figure said as it walked over to her. Yuuki turned around and saw it was her brother.

"Welcome home," she greeted, Zero and Ichiru were soon beside her. "Kaname-sempai, would it be possible if we could talk in the school building later?"

"About what," he questioned as he looked at her. Yuuki soon saw that the members of the Night Class had headed towards the Moon Dorm.

"Hey, I still have to do roll call," the brunette exclaimed as she ran after the Night Class students. Ichiru slightly shook his head as he went to help her.

"Yuuki, you do remember that Ichijou-sempai and Shiki-sempai are arriving later, right," Ichiru asked her and she quickly wrote it down on the paper that was attached to the clipboard.

"Disciplinary committee, you've heard from Shiki," Rima asked as she looked over at the two. Yuuki raised her head and looked over at the redheaded vampire.

"Yes," she replied.

"Touya?"

"Shiki has been showing up at work, but I haven't been able to get in touch with him," she absentmindedly walked into the Moon Dorm.

"Yuuki, let's go, we still have to patrol," Ichiru reminded her as the breeze picked up again and their hair and clothes were gently blown.

"I just have to tell the Chairman that everyone's here, then I'll start patrol," Yuuki informed him and he nodded. The brunette ran off to the Chairman's office as Ichiru walked off to the Sun Dorms, he exchanged a look with Zero. His twin nodded in understanding and walked off to the Moon Dorms, his hand in his pocket.

* * *

After talking with the Chairman, Yuuki walked down a hallway in the school building on full alert, her hearing picked up on almost everything. She noticed how everything seemed to be quiet that night. The brunette stopped near a window and looked out at the full moon. Yuuki soon heard footsteps and quickly got the Artemis rod out of the holster on her thigh, it extended as she swung it towards whoever was behind her. Her brown eyes widened when she saw it was the person she had been waiting for for hours. The Artemis rod had hit has palm, Yuuki was glad it didn't harm him. Yuuki pressed a button and the rod shortened.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama," she said, the regret clear in her tone and expression.

"It's okay, Yuuki," Kaname told her. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Kaname..." Yuuki hesitated, unsure of how to say it as she took a deep breath and looked at the wooden floor. "How are our parents," she finally asked. If it were possible, Kaname's face was even more unreadable, his eyes the only thing that betrayed him.

"Yuuki, are you sure that you want to know," she looked up at him and nodded. "There's no easy way to put this, but, our parents are dead." Yuuki's eyes widened, no one had told her what had happened to the parents she had never known. "There aren't many ways for a pureblood to die," he reminded her. "The only two ways are murder or suicide," she slowly nodded.

"Then how did they," Yuuki trailed off.

"They were murdered five years after mother gave you to Cross Kaien," Kaname gently informed her.

"Who killed them," her voice started to crack as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's a question for another time," Kaname told her as he saw a tear fall from one of her eyes.

"Kaname, please tell me," she nearly shouted at him. Kaname's mahogany eyes slightly widened for a split second at the use of only his name. He sighed since he knew she was serious and wouldn't give up until she was told about what had happened.

"They were murdered by our uncle, Kuran Rido," his voice was soft despite the hatred that burned through his being for that man. That man was one of the reasons that Yuuki was given to Cross Kaien. That man had changed the fate of the purebloods. That man was also the reason why he, the Kuran ancestor, was plunged into that boy's body and why Juuri, despite having shown affection to him, actually despised him while Haruka had accepted him after some time.

"Why did Rido murder them," Yuuki asked him after a few minutes of processing the information. "He was their brother and our uncle, so--"

"He was after you, Yuuki," Kaname informed her. "He wanted the power that your blood would bring him."

"But mom gave me up not long after I was born, right," he nodded. "Then how did Rido find out about me?"

"How Rido found out about you is unknown seeing as how the three of them weren't on good terms since mother and father married," he replied. "Mother and father had no regrets. They were just glad that you were safe before it happened." Kaname softly wiped away the tears that had fallen from Yuuki's eyes with his thumbs.

"Onii-sama, is Rido still alive," she asked him when he had stopped wiping her tears away. The question caught Kaname off guard, he hadn't expected her to think that he was alive. Kaname wanted her to be ignorant of the truth about Rido for longer than she had. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew that he couldn't deny Yuuki of anything. Even if he were to be killed, if it was by her hand, he would accept it.

"No one knows what happened to him," Kaname informed her after a few seconds. He had to keep her from the full truth about Rido, even if only for a little while. Even though she deserved to know, Kaname knew that if she were to know that Rido was still alive, there was that possibility that she would live for revenge, much like Zero.

Yuuki knew that she shouldn't pry any farther as she looked at the floor, but she felt like there was something Kaname wasn't telling her. Even though she didn't know, she was the only one that could tell when he wasn't being completely truthful. Yuuki was the only one that could see through the mask he always had on, the same mask that every proper pureblood wore. She took a deep breath as she looked back up at her brother.

"Onii-sama, did he do something else," Yuuki inquired which caused Kaname's eyes to slightly widen for a millisecond.

"No, Yuuki," he told her after he had regained his composure. It did hurt him to lie to her, but, if it was for her own good, he would. Kaname wondered how she would think that when she only knew that Rido had killed their parents. "You have classes tomorrow morning," he changed the subject.

"Yeah," she replied. "I should be going then."

"Good night, Yuuki."

"Good night, Kaname."

* * *

**'Nut': I know that the ending of this chapter is really lame. This will probably be the last chapter of the summer though, unless I really want to write before Tuesday comes along. When school starts though, I'll either update more often or less often, it depends on how much homework I have and stuff. At least the only classes I really have to try in for 1st quarter are Chemistry and Creative Writing. It's doubtful that I'll have to try in Photography or PE.**


	24. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Dear Readers and Reviewers,**

**I am sorry that there's no chapter, but, with the new school year, something has come to my attention. I have taken Creative Writing this year for first quarter and I will not have as much time to write chapters as I would like. This class is going to take up most of my time and I'll be writing essays and/or short stories at least 3 days a week. Even though it's the first day, I've already gotten two assignments from that class. I will do my best to find spare time to write even after using creativity to write my assignments. I cannot make any promises of when I'll be able to update next, hopefully it will at least be a few times within the next 9 weeks. I do apologize in advance that if there's barely any creativity in the chapter(s) that will hopefully be released within the next 9 weeks. I honestly did not realize how many assignments for one class I would be doing at once. **

**Other than that, the only class I'll get homework from is Chemistry in the Community. I hope that the homework I get from Chemistry in the Community will not take up much time and I'll have a bit more time to write. I will try to make a schedule for myself for these 9 weeks for when I'll have free time to write the chapters. I'm not going to promise anything since the schedule will be subject to change most of the time.**

**As I stated before, I will do my best to write in my free time. Please remember that I also make amvs, am casting for a fan dub, helping a friend cast for their fan dub, trying to get an abridged series going, helping another friend cast for their abridged series, and will be featured in a few abridged series and, maybe, some fan dubs. Whatever free time I have will be taken up with writing and helping with fan dubs and abridged series. As I said before, I will do my best to update within the next 9 weeks.**

**Sincerely,**

**'Nut'**


End file.
